Kaa-san
by kikyorocks543
Summary: Hinata gasped when the little boy in front of her jumped into her arms and started saying Kaa-san. What's going on and why does he looks so much like Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is a fanfic I've been working on for a while. I just didn't know how to start it until now. Lately it's been hard for me to write so if I don't update every week I'm sorry. I can type just fine and draw, but writing is painful. I have a notebook where I write my fanfictions in and my ideas, but it's getting harder to write in it. Recently when I start writing a pain goes through my wrist and it doesn't make any sense since it only hurts when I write. I did get surgery done on it, but that was a year ago and I haven't had problems until now. It's just weird, but I'll try to update as much as I can.

Chapter 1

Kakashi pulled his book out and slipped to the first page when he heard a knock on his door. Kakashi sighed and put his book down. Ever since he became hokage. He couldn't be a break to read this favorite books. "Come in."

The door opened and in walked Naruto.

"Good day Kakashi"

Kakashi smiled and stared at his former blonde haired blue eyed student. "Good day Naruto. What can I help you with today?"

Naruto sighed "I need your help Kakashi."

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"Sakura please come in." Naruto said

Kakashi stared at his pink haired student as she walked in, but what really caught was the small blacked haired boy next to her that wore nothing, but a shirt that was 10 sizes too big. He looked no older than 8. "Sakura who is this boy? Is he a friend or relative of yours?"

Sakura bit her lip nervously. "I"

"Miss Sakura." The little boy tugged on the hem of her shirt. "Where's my Kaa-san?"

Sakura bend down and touched the boy's cheek. "Don't worry Sasuke. You'll see her soon."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Sasuke?"

Naruto sighed "You might want to sit down for this Kakashi. This is a long story."

"Why did you call us over?" Sasuke groaned

Sakura smiled "I called you two here because of this." Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bottle. "I made some new medicine that can restore chakra."

"Really that's so cool Sakura!" Naruto said

Sakura giggled "I know, but I need a test subject."

Naruto and Sasuke both froze. "No way" Naruto said

"Oh come on Naruto."

"No way! Last time I was a test subject I was put in the hospital for a week."

"Don't be so dramatic."

"I'm not dramatic! My skin turned green Sakura."

Sakura sighed "Fine if you don't try it. I'll have Sasuke try it."

"No"

Sakura gasped "But, Sasuke."

"I said no."

Sakura pouted "Sasuke please try it. Remember you owe me."

Sasuke groaned and grabbed the bottle from her. "Fine I'll try it, but I no longer owe you." Sasuke opened the bottle and took a pill out. "You better pay for my hospital bills." He placed it in his mouth and swallowed it. Sasuke fell to his knees and groaned in pain. His body felt like it was on fire.

"Oh my god! Are you alright Sasuke?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and pasted out.

Kakashi sighed "I see so Sakura gave him a pill and it turned averted him back to his child age."

"Pretty much. Do you think maybe you could fix it." Naruto asked

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't reverse it. The only thing we can do is have Sakura make a new medicine to cure it or wait until it fades."

Sakura's eyes widened. "That might take months those and what do we do with Sasuke during that time?"

Kakashi placed a hand on his head. No one told him being hokage would be so much work. "We'll just to assign someone to watch him, but who?"

Kakashi froze when he heard a knock on his door.

Kakashi gasped he almost forgot that he asked Hinata to meet with him today. "You may come in Hinata."

Hinata opened the door and walked in. "Oh I didn't know Naruto and Sakura were here?"

Sakura gasped when Sasuke started to walk over to Hinata. "Sasuke come back here."

Hinata smiled and stared at the small boy in front of her. "So your name is Sasuke?" 'Weird he as the same name as Sasuke Uchiha and he looks like him too.'

"Kaa-san?"

Hinata's eyes widened "Kaa-san?"

Hinata gasped when the boy jumped into her arms.

"Kaa-san I missed you. Where's Tou-san and Nii-san?"

Hinata just stood there shocked not sure what to do or what to say. "Kakashi what is going on? Who is this boy and why is he calling me his mother?"

Kakashi smirked "Very Interesting. Hinata can I ask a favor?"

"Um I guess?"

"Come sit down. This is going to be a long talk."

I hope you liked this. Please review and I might update sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I was originally planning to update next week, but your wonderful reviews made me want to update sooner. I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. Your reviews made my day so thank you. It's people like you that keeps me writing.

Chapter 2

Hinata's eyes widened as Kakashi's words sank in. She stared at the sleeping little boy on her lap. "So this is Sasuke?"

"Yes Sakura gave him a pill and it turned him into a child."

Hinata gasped and stared at Sakura. "Sakura you turned Sasuke into a child?"

Sakura stared at the ground in shame. "I didn't mean to."

"Hinata I know this is sudden, but will you watch Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Hinata he thinks you are his mother. He needs you. Please do this Hinata. It will only be until Sakura finds a cure or until it wears off."

Hinata stared at Sasuke and couldn't help, but frown. "He doesn't remember anything does he." Kakashi nodded. "He doesn't know his family is dead." Hinata sighed "Even those I don't want to lie. I'll do this for him. He needs a mother more than anything right now."

"Thank you Hinata. Okay this is the plan if anyone asks who this kid is just tell them your babysitting him while his parents are on a long mission. Also you'll have to live in the Uchiha estate with Sasuke."

"Okay, but what do I say if someone asks why I'm staying at the Uchiha estate?"

"Just tell them your house sitting for Sasuke while he's out on a mission. Do you have anymore questions?"

"I don't think so."

"Good and thank you again Hinata."

Hinata sighed and shook Sasuke's shoulder to wake him.

Sasuke yawned and rubbed his tired eyes. "Kaa-san"

Hinata bit her lip nervously. 'You can do this Hinata.' "It's time to wake up. We're heading home."

Sasuke face lit up. "Really! What are we having for dinner? Can we have Onigiri?"

"Of course"

Sasuke smiled "Thank you Kaa-san."

Hinata frowned she felt bad for lying to Sasuke, but she had to do this for his sake. Hinata stood up and put Sasuke down.

"Oh before you go Hinata I got you something."

Hinata gasped when Kakashi handed her some money. "Kakashi I can't accept this."

"You have to Hinata. I order you to. The money is for the basic needs for Sasuke food and clothes. By the looks of things he's going to need those clothes."

Hinata looked down and noticed he wore a shirt that was way too big. Hinata sighed "Okay, but I'm only using this money for Sasuke."

Kakashi smiled "Have a good day Hinata."

"Um Thanks"

Hinata gasped when Sasuke grabbed her hand and started to drag her out. "Come on Kaa-san let's go home. I'm hungry."

Hinata stopped and stared at the doors of the clothing store.

"Kaa-san why are we here?"

Hinata sighed "We're here to get you some new clothes. You can't just go around wearing nothing, but a shirt.

"Oh okay. Can I pick my own clothes out?"

"Yes you can."

Hinata gasped when Sasuke hugged her. "Thank you Kaa-san."

Hinata looked through the cloths he chose and noticed he only got plain colored shirts and shorts. Most boys Sasuke's age would choose shirt with ninja turtles or pokemon on it, but Sasuke choose simple plain colored things. "Um are you sure you want these? Don't you want a pokemon shirt or something?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No these are fine besides I like these colors."

"Okay let's see we got your shirts and pants the only thing we're missing is." Hinata froze and blushed.

"Are you okay Kaa-san?"

"I'm fine. Um Sasuke what size underwear do you wear?"

Sasuke stared at her like she was crazy.

Hinata turned redder. "Um I mean is you've been growing a lot lately so I'm just curious on what size."

"I'm still a size seven Kaa-san."

Hinata sighed "Thank you Sasuke."

Hinata grabbed 3 packages of six pairs of underwear. She just hope this would be enough.

Sasuke stared at his Kaa-san. He didn't know why, but she was acting strange.

"Sasuke please wait up you're too fast."

Sasuke giggled "You're too slow." Sasuke opened the door to the Uchiha estate and ran in, but froze.

Hinata walked in and noticed Sasuke standing there not saying anything. "Is there something wrong?"

Sasuke turned around and stared straight at her. "Kaa-san why does the house look and feel different?"

Hinata froze 'Crap I forgot the Uchiha estate has changed over the years. What will I tell him?'

"Did father decide to do some remodeling?"

"Um yes"

"Really that's so cool."

"Um yeah. Sasuke why don't you go outside and play while I made dinner."

"Okay" Sasuke walked out the door.

Hinata sighed in relief. 'That was close. Okay while he's out I got to get rid of all his adult things and any pictures of his family and him as an adult.'

Hinata sighed and placed the last shirt in the box. "That's all of it." Hinata was about to leave when she noticed a box underneath his bed. 'That's strange?' Hinata grabbed the box and opened it and gasped. Inside where some Make-out Paradise books and by the looks of it they've been read quite a bit. Hinata grabbed one of the books and started looking through it. Who Would've thought that Sasuke was just like any other man with needs and desires. He sure hid it well.

"Kaa-san what are you doing?"

Hinata gasped and hid the book behind her back. "Nothing"

Sasuke looked at her strangely. "Okay?"

Hinata sighed

"Is dinner almost ready?"

"Um oh yes. It should be done in about ten minutes."

"Okay. Um Kaa-san"

"Yes."

"Where's Nii-san and Tou-san? Shouldn't they be home?"

"Um your brother and father are both on missions. They won't be back home for a while." 'Why does he keep asking me questions? He's making it harder for me to lie.'

Sasuke frowned "That's not far. I really wanted to train with Nii-san and Tou-san."

Hinata forced a smile. "Maybe next time."

Sasuke sighed "Yeah I guess"

Hinata sighed 'This is going to be harder than I thought.'

I hope you liked this chapter. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for the reviews and support. They always make my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

Hinata sighed and crawled into Sasuke's parents bed. She couldn't believe what was happening. Today began as a normal day, but now here she was in Sasuke's parents bed trying to pretend she was his mother. Why of all people did he think she was his mother? There were so many other girls who could have been his mother and they would do a much better job than her. Why her?

Hinata gasped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Kaa-san I know it's late, but can I come in?"

"Come on in." Hinata gasped when Sasuke come inside with his face all red and tears in his eyes. "Sasuke are you okay?"

Sasuke frowned "I had a nightmare."

Hinata frowned "You poor thing. Come and sit by me and tell me what happened."

"Okay" Sasuke crawled into the blankets and laid right next to her. "It doesn't make any sense. The dream it felt so real like it really happened, but It couldn't have happened."

"I was in the dream, but I was older and I was frighten. That's when I saw Itachi, but he was older too and he was covered in blood. He started to come closer, but I could run or escape and that's when he poked my forehead."

Hinata's eyes widened 'No it can't he starting to remember?' "Did anything else happen in your dream?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No I wake up before anything else could happen. Kaa-san where's Itachi? Why was he covered in blood in my dream? Was my dream trying to tell me something? Is Nii-san hurt? Kaa-san I'm scared. What if Nii-san dies? I don't want that!"

Hinata pulled Sasuke into a hug. "It's alright. It was just a dream. You don't need to worry."

Sasuke bit his lip and started to cry. "Kaa-san"

Hinata smiled and stared at the sleeping boy clinging to her arm. She ran a hand through his hair. 'I had no idea Sasuke was so cute as a child. Maybe being a mom won't be so bad.'

Sasuke yawned and walked into the kitchen and say his kaa-san by the stove cooking something. "Morning Kaa-san."

Hinata smiled "Good Morning Sasuke. How did you sleep?"

Sasuke smiled and sat at the kitchen table. "I slept good. I didn't have anymore nightmares."

Hinata placed two plates of pancakes and sausages on the table. She sat right next to him. "I'm glad to hear that."

Sasuke grinned "You must be magic because once I slept with you all my nightmares went away."

Hinata giggled "I don't know about that."

Sasuke took a bite of his pancake and froze.

"Is there something wrong? Is it too hot?"

"No" He shook his head. "I'm just surprised on how good it is."

Hinata sighed in relief. ""That's good"

"Um Kaa-san?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"When will I start the academy?"

Hinata froze and dropped her fork. She almost forgot about how Sasuke was in the academy before the death of his parents. "I"

Hinata sighed when there was a knock on the door. 'Saved by the door.' Hinata stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it and gasped. "Naruto?"

Naruto smiled "Hey Hinata."

"Naruto what are you doing? Why are you here?"

Naruto walked into the kitchen and stared at Sasuke who was still eating. "I came to check on things. I wanted to see how things are going. Has he been treating you well?"

"He's treating well."

Naruto sighed "Good if he didn't I would beat some sense into him."

"Please don't do that Sasuke is very kind to me."

Naruto smiled "relax Hinata I was only joking." Naruto sighed and stared at his teammate. "Has he remembered anything?"

Hinata frowned "A little, but he doesn't know it was real. He thinks it was just a dream."

Naruto's face lit up. "What did he remember?"

Hinata sighed and whispered it into his ear.

Sasuke's eye twitched when his Kaa-san whispered something into that idiots ear. He didn't know why, but when he saw how close this idiot and his Kaa-san were. It made him mad.

"I see so he remembers part of his fight with Itachi, but he thinks it's a dream." Naruto whispered.

Hinata nodded "Yes"

"I brought a few things that might trigger his memory. Do you think I could show him?"

Hinata nodded

Naruto sighed and walked over to Sasuke. "Um hello Sasuke. I'm Naruto a friend of your Kaa-san." Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a scratched headband. "Sasuke do you recognize this?"

Sasuke looked at the headband with confusion. "Yes I recognize it."

Naruto face lit up. "You do?"

"Of course I do. All Ninja wear headbands."

Naruto frowned "Oh"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're a dobe."

Naruto stood there shocked. 'Did he just call me dobe?' "Why did you call me that?"

"Because you're stupid."

Naruto's eye twitched 'Even those he's a kid he's still a bastard.' "Thanks for letting me come over Hinata."

"You're welcome Naruto?"

"Oh I almost forgot. I talked to Kakashi and he put Sasuke in the academy. He'll be starting tomorrow. He told the village that you're babysitting Sasuke."

Hinata sighed in relief. "That's good to hear."

"Well I need to go. It was good seeing you Hinata."

Hinata blushed "Thank you Naruto and it was good seeing you too."

Hinata smiled as she watched Naruto leave.

Sasuke's eye twitched "I don't like him."

Hinata gasped "Why don't you like him?"

"He's too chummy with you Kaa-san. Tou-san wouldn't like that one bit. I don't like it either."

"Sasuke be nice. It's not like that. Naruto doesn't like me that way." Hinata frowned "Besides he already has someone he likes."

It seems that Sasuke is getting a little jealous of Naruto being close to his Kaa-san.I hope you liked this chapter. Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for reviewing. I enjoy it when people review. They always make my day.

Chapter 4

Sasuke smiled and put on his new shirt that Kaa-san bought him. He couldn't wait. Today was the day he would finally start the academy. He ran into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Hinata giggled and placed a plate of Tamagoyaki, a bowl of rice, and a bowl of miso soup. "Are you excited for the first day of school?"

Sasuke smiled "I can't wait. I want to be a strong ninja like Nii-san and Tou-san."

Hinata smiled and sat next to him. "You don't need to compare yourself to your brother or father Sasuke. You're already strong."

"Do you really think I'm strong?"

"Of course you are. You're my strong little man that protects me."

Sasuke finished his breakfast and walked out the door with Hinata.

Sasuke couldn't help, but blush when Hinata held his hand. He didn't know why, but it was making his heart race.

Hinata looked down and noticed Sasuke was blushing. "Sasuke are you okay? Your face is red."

Sasuke turned redder. "No I'm fine it's just hot outside."

Sasuke froze when they made it to the academy doors. He didn't know why, but this seemed so familiar. Like he had been here before.

"Are you okay Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded "I'm fine."

"Okay I'll pick you up at three. You have fun okay."

"Okay"

Hinata froze when Sasuke kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye Kaa-san."

Hinata blushed "Um okay bye."

Hinata walked out the door and touched her cheek. The feeling of Sasuke's kiss still on her cheek. His kiss was so gentle, but yet so warm. She didn't know why, but the thought made her blush.

Hinata looked at the apples not sure which ones to get.

"Hey Hinata"

Hinata gasped and stared at Sakura. "Um hi Sakura. What are you doing here at the grocery store."

Sakura smiled "I come to get some chicken for dinner. How about you?"

"Oh I come to get some apples. I was thinking about making a pie for Sasuke's first day in the academy."

"That's nice of you. He sure is lucky to have you. Is he treating you nicely?"

"He's very nice. Yesterday he made a card for me. It's weird to think that the cold hearted Sasuke we both know could be such a sweetheart."

Sakura frowned "He was a very kind hearted person before his parents died."

Hinata froze 'That's right after his parents died he changed. He grew up all in one night.' Hinata sighed "So um how's the cure coming along?"

Sakura sighed "No so good."

"I'm sorry"

"No it's good. I'll have to just keep trying. Hinata can you keep a secert."

"Of course"

"I actually don't mind Sasuke being a little kid. He's so cute and this is the nicest he has ever been to me."

Hinata giggled "I know what you mean. I'm actually starting to like being called Kaa-san. It makes me feel special and it's just so cute the way he says it."

"You know Hinata you're really lucky."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you get to be his Kaa-san. Most girls would do anything to be Sasuke's mother. Myself included. It makes me wonder why he chose you."

Hinata stood there dumbfounded not really sure what to say. 'Why did he choose me?'

Sakura gasped and looked at her clock. "Oh my gosh if I don't hurry I'll be late for my date with Naruto."

Hinata froze the words hitting like a ton of bricks.

"I'm sorry Hinata I would love to stay and chat, but I need to go."

"Um okay see you later."

Hinata frowned and started to walk over to the academy. Sakura's words echoing in her mind. She knew she should feel happy that Naruto was finally getting his dream girl, but it hurt.

Sasuke stood by the doors waiting. Sasuke smiled when he noticed his Kaa-san. He started running, but stopped when he saw her face.

Hinata forced a smile "Hi Sasuke. How was school."

Sasuke frowned "It was okay."

Sasuke took her hand and started walking home.

Sasuke sat there watching his Kaa-san. He knew she was upset, but didn't know why and it hurt him to see her like that. That's when a idea popped into his head. He stood up and ran to his room.

Hinata sighed "I better get started on lunch."

"Wait Kaa-san"

Hinata gasped and stared at Sasuke. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke grinned and handed her a piece of paper.

Hinata gasped it was a picture he drew.

Sasuke blushed "I noticed you were sad so I drew you a picture of me and you."

Hinata stood there shocked 'He made this for me?' Hinata smiled and pulled Sasuke into a hug. "Thank you so much Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled and hugged her back. "Please don't be sad Kaa-san. I don't like it when you're sad. It makes me sad."

"Don't worry I'm not sad anymore Sasuke. Thanks to you I'm all better."

"Really"

Hinata nodded

Hinata gasped when Sasuke tackled her with a hug. Hinata laid there on the ground while Sasuke laid on top of her holding her, but the next thing is what shocked her the most.

Sasuke smiled and rubbed his face into Hinata chest. "Kaa-san. I love you."

Hinata stood there shocked.

Sasuke pulled away and stared at Hinata. "Are you okay Kaa-san?"

Hinata nodded her face turning pink. "I'm fine." Hinata stood up and dusted herself off. "I should go make dinner." Hinata walked out of the door leaving a very confused Sasuke.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Hinata pulled out some fish out of the fridge. He hand shaking as she did so. Her heart going 90 miles an hour. She knew she shouldn't over think it. Since little kids say I love you all the time, but when he said it made her heart go crazy. There was no way she could like Sasuke. He was just a child.

Later Hinata laid in bed trying to get to sleep, but couldn't that's when she heard a knock on her door. "Come on"

Sasuke opened the door and stared at Hinata.

Hinata sat up. "Did you have a nightmare again?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No I just couldn't sleep. Can I sleep with you?"

Hinata nodded

Sasuke sighed and crawled in bed facing away from Hinata. "Thanks"

Hinata and Sasuke laid there in an awkward silence that seemed to last forever. Until Sasuke finally spoke up.

"Are you mad at me?"

Hinata gasped and turned around to face him. "Why would you say that?"

Sasuke frowned "Because you've been acting strange all day."

"You don't need to worry. I'm not mad Sasuke I've just have had a lot on my mind."

Sasuke sighed and snuggled up against Hinata. "I love you Kaa-san"

Hinata smiled and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "I love you too Sasuke."

Sasuke froze, but then smiled. He closed his eyes and let slumber take him.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and for those people that don't know what Tamagoyaki is it's a japanese omelet. Oh and for the next chapter I'm thinking about ageing Sasuke up until he's 13, but I'll let you guys decide should Sasuke stay small for a little longer or turn into a perverted teen. Say what you want in the reviews. Also please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone for the reviews last chapter. I decided I would do one more chapter with chibi Sasuke and then age him in the next chapter. I hope you like it.

Chapter 5

Sasuke yawned and opened his eyes to find that his Kaa-san was gone. That's when he heard the water running in the bathroom. "So she's taking a bath." Sasuke frowned "Without me. That's so mean."

Hinata sighed and laid in the bath water when suddenly she heard a splash. Hinata gasped and opened her eyes to see water all over the place. 'What just happened?' Hinata gasped when Sasuke come up to the service. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke grinned "You shouldn't have left me behind. That was mean Kaa-san."

Hinata bit her lip and covered her naked chest a blush forming on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Kaa-san we always take baths together. How could you forget."

Hinata paled

"Kaa-san are you okay? You seem different? Your being more quiet and shy. Why are you covering your chest? It's nothing I haven't seen. We've been bathing together since I was born and I know why you have them there for breastfeeding."

Hinata turned redder.

Sasuke sighed "If you don't quit hiding. I'll pull your hands away."

Hinata gasped before she could say anything Sasuke grabbed her hands and forcefully pulled them away.

Sasuke froze and stared the two round flesh. He didn't remember his Kaa-san having breasts this big.

Hinata gasped and covered her chest.

Sasuke blushed "Maybe I should go." Sasuke stood up and walked out of the bathroom leaving a very red Hinata.

Sasuke sat on the couch still blushing. He didn't know why he was blushing. He'd seen breasts before, but today was different.

Hinata finally come out of the bathroom her face still red from earlier. She knew she shouldn't be getting embarrassed since Sasuke was just an innocent kid, but she still felt embarrassed.

"Kaa-san?"

Hinata froze when she heard Sasuke call her name. "What is it Sasuke?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Hinata sighed "It's okay you didn't know better."

Sasuke sighed "Thanks"

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Since you don't have school today how about after breakfast we go to the park."

Sasuke's face lit up. "Okay!"

Hinata held his hand us they walked. She couldn't help, but smile on how happy Sasuke looked.

Sasuke gasped when he saw the playground. He broke out of her grip and ran to the swings. Sasuke grinned "Kaa-san can you push me on the swings?"

Hinata giggled "Of course"

"Kaa-san higher!"

Hinata smiled "Okay Sasuke." She pushed the back of the swing.

"Hey Hinata!"

Hinata gasped when she saw Naruto waving at her and Sasuke. That's when he back of the swing hit her.

Hinata opened her eyes and noticed she was on the ground. She turned her head and stared at a crying Sasuke. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke pulled her into a hug and started to cry. "I was scared Kaa-san."

Hinata just sat there shocked not sure what was going on. She looked around and noticed Naruto. "Naruto what happened?"

Naruto sighed in relief "Thank god you're alright Hinata. You were hit by the back of the swing and it's my fault."

Hinata blushed "No it's my fault. I should've been paying attention."

Naruto smiled "How about I make it up to you. How about I take you out for dinner. Just the two of us."

Hinata froze and blushed.

Sasuke pulled away from Hinata and glared at Naruto.

"Um okay."

Naruto smiled "Okay I'll pick you up at 7."

Hinata looked in the mirror. She wore a red spaghetti strap dress that went just a little past the knee. She still couldn't believe she was going to go to dinner with Naruto.

Sasuke's eye twitched as he watched his Kaa-san look in the mirror. "I still think you should go. Tou-san wouldn't improve. I don't improve ether."

Hinata sighed "Sasuke it's just dinner between friends."

"I still don't like him."

Hinata sighed 'What am I going to do with him?'

Sasuke sat on the couch when he heard a knock on the door. He stood up and answered it.

Naruto paled and stared at the pissed off boy in front of him. "Um is Hinata ready?"

Sasuke glared at him. "No she's finishing up with her makeup."

Naruto gulped "Um may I come in?"

Sasuke sighed "Fine"

Naruto sighed and entered the house.

"Ohand before you go we need to sent ground rules."

Naruto gasped "Ground rules?"

"Yes my Tou-san or my Nii-san are not home so I'm the man of the house and I don't think my tou-san or Nii-san would like to know that you are taking my Kaa-san out."

Naruto paled 'Even has a kid Sasuke is still stricted.' "So um what are the rules?"

"Rule one Kaa-san has to be home by ten, rule two no kissing, rule three no touching Kaa-san, and rule four no hurting Kaa-san if you break any of these rules I'll kill you."

Naruto paled and nodded. He knew not to mess with an Uchiha even if the Uchiha was a child. They could still easily kill you.

Naruto gasped when Hinata come out. She looked so pretty.

Hinata blushed "Um are you ready Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and took Hinata's hand and walked out the door.

Sasuke's eye twitched "What did I tell him about touching my Kaa-san!"

Sakura stared at the very pissed off Uchiha who sat, but the door waiting. "Um Sasuke do you want to play a game?"

Sasuke glared at her. "Do I look like I want to play! My sweet Kaa-san is out with that disgusting animal!"

Sakura stood there dumbfounded. She thought it would be fun to watch Sasuke, but she was wrong. When his Kaa-san wasn't around he was a little devil. He was acting like a father waiting for his daughter to come back on a date.

Later  
Hinata sighed and walked inside. That's when she noticed a very pissed off Sasuke and a very concerned Sakura.

Sakura stood up. "I should get going." She wasn't stupid. Never be around a pissed Uchiha.

Sasuke glared at her. "Your ten mins late."

Hinata sighed "I'm sorry Sasuke."

"Sorry doesn't cut it! I was worried sick! Did he do anything! I'll kill him!"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke froze and stared at his mad Kaa-san. "I'm a grown woman Sasuke it's not any of your business on what I do!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. 'Not any of my business! It was his business. His Kaa-san was out with somebody that he barely knew. He could of taken advantage of her.' "Your an idiot Kaa-san!" Sasuke stormed off to his room.

"Sasuke!" Hinata gritted her teeth. 'That little brat.'

Hinata groaned and walked into the grocery store. Ever since yesterday Sasuke refused to speak with her and she didn't blame him cause she didn't want to ether.

"Hinata are you okay?"

Hinata gasped and stared at Naruto. "Naruto?"

"Hinata are you alright?"

"No I'm mad at Sasuke."

Naruto sighed "What did the little bastard do?"

Later  
"I see so you're mad because Sasuke got mad at you for going out with me?"

Hinata nodded

"I don't want to be rude Hinata, but I can see why Sasuke got mad."

Hinata's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Hinata he still thinks you're his mom. So when you go out with someone he doesn't remember being his friend. He gets worried. He just wants you to be save."

Hinata stood there dumbfounded. How could she be so stupid. Sasuke had every right to be mad.

Naruto sighed "I need to go. I'll talk to you later."

Hinata looked at he watched and gasped it was almost three.

Hinata ran to the school and sighed when she saw Sasuke. "I'm sorry Sasuke for being late."

Sasuke didn't say anything and just started walking.

Hinata sighed "Look Sasuke I realize I was being stupid yesterday. You had every right to worry. I was being stupid. Can you forgive me?"

Sasuke smirked "Fine, but next time if you go out I have to come with you. Got to make sure that idiot doesn't do anything stupid."

Hinata smiled "Okay"

I hope you liked this chapter. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you everyone for the reviews. They always make me feel better when I'm having a hard day.

Chapter 6

Hinata opened her eyes and smiled. She couldn't believe it's been two weeks since she became Sasuke's mother. She combed her fingers through Sasuke's locks, but froze. Something didn't seem right? Hinata pulled the blankets off and screamed. Sasuke was gone and was replaced with a 13 year old boy.

The boy groaned and sat up. "Stop screaming you're giving me a headache."

Hinata pushed the boy out of bed and covered herself under the blankets. "Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?"

The boy stared at her like she was crazy. "What are you talking about I am Sasuke Kaa-san."

Hinata gasped and stared at him closely. He wore the same clothes as Sasuke did that night, but they were smaller and tighter on him. She stared at his face and gasped it was Sasuke. Hinata cupped Sasuke's cheek. "Sasuke what happened to you? you've grown."

"What are you talking about I'm the same…" Sasuke stared at his hand and gasped. He ran to the bathroom and screamed.

Sasuke ran out of the bathroom pale as a ghost.

"Sasuke?"

"Kaa-san what happened to me? Why am I bigger? Even my voice as changed."

Hinata stood there dumbfounded. She had no idea what to do. How was she going to explain this to him.

Sasuke sat next to Hinata in the hokage's office.

Kakashi stared at the scene in front of him.

"So do you know what's happening Kakashi?" Hinata asked

"I guessing that the medicine is starting to wear off slowly. He'll slowly reverting back, but I don't know when he'll become normal again."

Sasuke looked around not sure what was going on. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?" His voice gasped and placed a hand on his mouth his face turned red. 'Did my voice just crack?'

Kakashi sighed "Okay we'll tell you, but please stay calm."

Sasuke's eyes widened and stared at Hinata. "You're not my Kaa-san?"

Hinata frowned and nodded.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and stood up. "So this whole time you've been lying to me!"

Hinata looked at the ground in shame. "I"

"I don't want to hear it! I trusted you! I thought you were my Kaa-san! I even…" Sasuke froze

"Sasuke"

Sasuke ran out the door.

Hinata gasped "Sasuke wait!"

Hinata was about to chase after him, but Kakashi stopped her. "Let him go. He needs space."

"I just can't leave him! He needs me! It's my job to keep him safe as his mother!" Hinata gasped and covered her mouth. 'Did I just really say that?'

"Hinata you're not his mother."

"I may not be this mother, but you assigned me to be his mother so I'm going to be his mother." Hinata stood up and ran out to find Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed 'This isn't good. I never thought Hinata would become attached and start to really see herself as his mother.'

Hinata sighed and threw a rock into the water. He felt so betrayed. The one person he trusted lied to him

"Sasuke is that you?"

Sasuke turned his head and stared at the blonde idiot. "Hello dode."

Naruto's eye twitched. 'Such a bastard.' "You've grown. Do you remember me?"

Sasuke glared at him. "Of course I do. You're the guy that was flirting with my ex Kaa-san."

"Ex Kaa-san?"

"Yes I know she isn't my Kaa-san and I know you're my former teammate."

"How do you know that?"

"Kakashi told me."

"Oh"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "She lied to me!"

"Who did?"

"Hinata! I trusted her. I really believed she was my Kaa-san. I even." Sasuke froze.

"I even what Sasuke?"

"It' nothing?"

"You love her. That's why you're so angry. This whole time you've been fighting your feeling because you thought she was your mother and you can't love your mother that way."

Sasuke's eye twitched "You think too much. It's not like that at all."

Naruto smirked "Whatever you say."

Sasuke shook his head. There was no way that he loved Hinata. What he felt was just innocent boy loves. Mother and child kind of love nothing else.

Naruto was about to leave, but Sasuke stopped him.

"Dode. What do you do if the person you care about betrays your trust?" Sasuke blushed.

Naruto smirked "Try talking to the person."

Naruto then left.

Hinata gasped when she saw Sasuke. She ran to him and hugged him. "I was so worried Sasuke."

Sasuke pushed her away. "Why should I trust you after you lied to me?"

Hinata sighed and stared at the 13 year old boy. He wasn't a man yet, but he wasn't a boy ether. He was at least a foot taller. He was just a few inches shorter than her. His once round face was replaced with a more slender one. It was no wonder he had so many fangirls back in the academy. For 13 he was quite handsome. "Yes I may not be your mother, but I love and care for just just like you were my own child. I don't care if you're not my son. I love you and want to be with you always."

Sasuke stood there dumbfounded.

Hinata smiled "I know I can never replace your mother in your heart, but for the time being will you let me be your mother."

Sasuke bit his lip and hugged Hinata.

Hinata smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

Sasuke tried to hold back the tears that were trying to escape. "Please don't leave me."

Hinata pulled Sasuke closer to her. "I won't. I promise."

Things are finally being put to place. Sasuke's innocent child like love will soon become something more. I know you guys probably wanted more chapters of young Sasuke, but if I want their relationship to grow I got to age him up sooner or later. Poor Sasuke he's going to have to go through puberty all over again. I hope you liked it. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

I want to thank everyone for the reviews last chapter. Oh and some people are asking me how old are the characters. Hinata is 18 and Sasuke was 19 before he turned back into a kid. I hope that helps.

Chapter 7

Hinata smiled and held Sasuke's hand as they walked home.

"Um Hinata?"

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Well since you're not my mom what should I can you?"

"Call me whatever you're comfortable with Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded "Okay Hina-chan."

Hinata froze at spot and blushed.

"Are you okay? Do you hate it? Should I change it?" Sasuke asked

Hinata giggled "No I do like it. It's cute. I just just surprised no one has ever called me that before?"

Sasuke sighed in relief. He was glad.

Hinata Sighed and pulled out his clothes from the box. "I hope these fit you."

Sasuke froze when he noticed something fall out of the box. He stood up and picked it up. It was some kind of book. He opened it and started to look thru it.

Hinata sighed and pulled out a blue shirt with white shorts. She was glad that Sasuke kept some of his old clothes back in the genin days. It made it easier on her. "Sasuke I think I found…" Hinata's eyes widened when she noticed the book in his hands. 'Crap' He had a Make-out book in his hands. She totally forgot that she hid it in that box.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he turned to the next page. 'Azumi gasped when Ryuu pulled her clothes off and attacked her mouth with demanding kisses. Azumi moaned into the kiss and pulled Ryuu closer to her. Ryuu pulled away and stared at her blushing face. "I love you Azumi." Azumi gasped. Ryuu smiled and placed his mouth on her...'

Sasuke gasped when Hinata pulled the book out of his hands. "Hey! I was reading that!"

Hinata blushed "You're too young to be reading that."

"No I'm not! I'm 13 years old. I have the right to read and know what's in the book! Tell me what were they doing in that book."

Hinata turned redder. She couldn't tell Sasuke that they were having sex it would be too embarrassing and he probably didn't even know what sex was. "It's grow up stuff. I'll tell you when you're older." Hinata ran out of the room.

"Hey come back here! I want to know now!"

Sasuke groaned and sat on his bed. He couldn't get the book out of his mind. He had to know what they were doing and he was going to find out no matter what.

Sasuke listened has the shower turned on. He smiled this was his chance to find the book and find out what Hinata didn't want him to know.

Sasuke first looked in Hinata's room, but couldn't find it so he started looking elsewhere. He was about to give up, but found it hidden with the cookbooks. Sasuke sighed 'Maybe I shouldn't do this. Hinata might find out and get mad, but I need to know why the two characters in the book where naked.' Sasuke sighed and opened it to the page he was on.

Sasuke's eyes widened "Wait why is he putting his penis inside of her?" It sounded and felt so wrong to him, but so right at the sametime. He turned to the next page and gasped. "What the hell!"

Sasuke gasped when he heard the water turn off. He hurried and put the book back and ran to hide in his room.

Hinata sighed and wrapped a towel around her. She opened the door and noticed it as strangely quiet. "Sasuke are you okay?" There was nothing. "Strange" Hinata walked into his bedroom and noticed he was in his blankets and his face was completely red. Hinata walked over to him and bended down to meet eye to eye with him. "Sasuke are you okay. Your face is completely red. Do you have a fever?"

Sasuke bit his lip and stared at the flimsy towel that barely covered her. "I'm fine just a little tired."

Hinata smiled and stood up. "Okay try to get some rest okay." Hinata walked out of the room.

Sasuke just laid there. He body felt hot. He couldn't stop thinking about Hinata's breasts and what happened in the book. The man touched and sucked the woman's breasts in the book like a newborn baby. He had no idea that you could do something like that, but he still didn't understand why the man put himself inside of her and why it was making his body feel weird. Was what he was feeling normal and why did he want to suddenly touch Hinata's breasts?

Hinata sighed and laid in bed. She didn't know why, but Sasuke seemed to be acting strange. He seemed more distant.

Hinata froze when she heard Sasuke calling her name. Hinata stood up and walked out of her room to his. Hinata stood by the door. Listening to his calls. 'Is he having a nightmare?' Hinata thought. Hinata slowly opened the door and gasped at the scene in front of her.

Sasuke gasped and stroked himself faster. He had no idea how this happened. It started when he noticed that his penis was sticking up so just like any curious teen would do he touched it. Then next thing he knew his pants were off and he was stroking and touching himself. Sasuke gasped when his penis pulsed. Sasuke gritted his teeth and called out Hinata's name as he came for the first time.

Sasuke gasped for air and opened his eyes to stare at at very red Hinata. Sasuke sat up 'What's she doing here and why is she red?' "Hina-chan are you okay?"

Hinata bit her lip. "I'm so sorry I should've knocked!"

Hinata ran out.

Sasuke stood there dumbfounded. "What just happened there?" Sasuke sighed and stared at his sticky hand and wet sheets. Sasuke sighed 'He still didn't understand what happened, but whatever it was made a mess that he now had to clean.'

Hinata stood there dumbfounded still trying to wrap up what she saw. "He… He was masterbating?" How the heck did this happen? Hinata's eyes widened. 'It can't be? Did he find the book? Crap! I'll have to take him to Kakashi tomorrow for the sex talk. There is no way I'm going to give him the talk.'

I hope you liked it. It was kind of awkward and embarrassing for me to write the masterbation scene with Sasuke. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Hope you liked last chapter Oh and also for that person who reviewed as a guest. I don't know your name, but I have a feeling you might of not read the whole fanfic or you skipped a few chapters because Sasuke was 8 at the beginning of the fanfic not 13. He still was 8 when he bathed with Hinata. I just thought I should clear that up for you so you would understand. Sorry if I was mean in anyway. Just wanted to explain and I hope that helps.

Chapter 8

Sasuke took a bite of his toast and stared at Hinata. She wasn't eating. "Hina-chan are you okay? You're not eating. Are you sick?"

Hinata sighed "Sasuke I taking you to Kakashi. So he can give you the talk. I was hoping I wouldn't have to worry about this, but I guess I was wrong."

Sasuke stared at Hinata with confusion. "What do you mean by the talk?"

Hinata blushed "That's something you've have to talk to Kakashi about."

Hinata sat outside the hokage's office waiting for Sasuke when Sakura appeared.

"Hinata what are you doing here and where's Sasuke?"

Hinata sighed "He's talking to Kakashi."

"What for?"

Hinata blushed "The birds and the bees."

Sakura froze "Oh so he's starting to become a man."

Hinata nodded She couldn't get the scene of Sasuke mastermating out of her head. She knew it was normal for a teen boy, but it's what he said that shocked her.

Sasuke blushed and stared at his pants. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "Why the hell didn't you tell me this sooner!" Sasuke turned redder. "I masterbated yestorday without knowing what is was."

Kakashi sighed "You don't need to worry it's normal Sasuke."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "It isn't normal! I called Hinata's name out when I masterbated!"

Kakashi stood there dumbfounded "I see"

"I'm not supposed to have sexual feeling for Hinata. Not to long ago she was my Kaa-san."

"What is she to you?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked

"She use to be your mother to you, but what is she to you now?"

Sasuke bit his lip. "I don't know?"

Kakashi sighed "I see. Sasuke could you bring Hinata I want to speak with her in private."

Sasuke nodded

Hinata bit her lip and stared at Kakashi.

"So Sasuke told me he found a Make-out book."

Hinata nodded

"He also told me he was masterbating and you saw him."

Hinata paled "Yes"

"And you heard him saying your name?"

Hinata blushed "Yes"

Kakashi sighed 'Why are things getting so complicated?' "Hinata do you want to stop watching Sasuke? Cause it's fine if you do. I can get Naruto to watch him. I know you're not comfortable around teen boys with hormones and we both know Sasuke's hormones are just going to get worse."

Hinata sighed "I'm staying with him."

Kakashi gasped "But, Hinata with how he is now he could easily take advantage of you!"

Hinata smiled "He may be a hormonal teen right now, but I know Sasuke's heart. He's a good person besides the pills Sakura gave him is wearing off. So give it about a month and he'll be back to normal again."

Kakashi sighed "Fine, but I'm not taking responsibility if anything happens."

"Okay"

Hinata sighed as she walked home with Sasuke. She admitted she was scared that something might happen, but she knew Sasuke and she trusted him.

"Hina-chan?"

"What is it Sasuke?"

He blushed "I'm so sorry. Yesterday I didn't know what I was doing?"

"It's alright Sasuke. You didn't know any better."

"Can I hold your hand?"

Hinata smiled "Of course"

Sasuke blushed and took a hold of Hinata's hand. He didn't know why, but he loved the feel of Hinata's hand. They were so small and so soft. It just felt so right to hold her hand.

Hinata walked into the kitchen and gasped when she noticed Sasuke was cooking lunch. "Sasuke what are you doing?"

"You've been cooking for me this whole time and taking care of me. It's my turn to cook for you. You're the guest in my house."

Hinata walked over to the stove and noticed he was making curry. "I didn't know you could cook?"

Sasuke smiled "I didn't know either until recently."

"Recently?"

"Yeah my memories are starting to come back. Still don't remember everything, but give it a few days and it will all be there."

Hinata paled Sasuke knew his family was dead since Kakashi told him, but Kakashi didn't tell him how they died. A part of her hope he would never remember that.

Hinata took a bite of her curry and gasped.

"Hinata are you okay? Is it too hot?"

"No it's actually really good."

Sasuke smirked "I'm glad"

Hinata smiled as she watched Sasuke do the dishes after lunch was over. She had no idea Sasuke could be so responsible. "I had no idea you could cook or clean?"

"Why wouldn't I know. I lost my parents at a young age I had to learn these things to take care of myself."

"I don't know I guess I've never thought about it."

Hinata gasped when she heard her cell phone ring. She took it out of her pocket and answered it. "Hello" Hinata froze when she heard the other voice on the line. "Father"

Hiashi smiled "Hello Hinata"

Later  
Hinata sighed and hanged up.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked

Hinata sighed "My father wants me to have dinner with the family tomorrow. I tried to tell him I was busy, but he wouldn't have it and he wants me to bring someone."

Sasuke sighed "I know it's not much help, but do you want me to come with you?"

Hinata's face lit up. "Would you really?"

"Of course I would Hinata."

Hinata Smiled "Thank you Sasuke."

I sorry that this chapter was short. I'll try to make it longer next chapter. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you everyone for the reviews. The next chapter Sasuke will age up even more, but don't worry not as an adult and sorry for not updating sooner went out of town.

Chapter 9

Sasuke groaned as he tried to tie his tie. God how did people do this?

Hinata giggled "Are you having troubles there?"

Sasuke glared at her. "It's not funny."

Hinata smiled and walked over to him and started to mess with his tie. "I use to tie my cousin's ties all the time."

Sasuke blushed and stared at her light blue dress. It went a little past her knees. It clung to her in all the right places. He was still a little shorter than her, but that gave him a good few of her breasts. Sasuke gulped and stared at the two round pieces of flesh that tempted him. He didn't understand why, but ever since he read the make-out book and learned about sex. He fantasized about touching Hinata breasts and maybe doing more.

Hinata smiled and tied his tie in a knot. "There you go"

Sasuke just stood there his eyes still focused on her breasts.

"Are you okay?"

Sasuke gasped and hurried and looked away. "I'm fine"

Hinata sighed she knew he was looking at her breasts. She wasn't stupid. The once sweet little boy she once knew was being replaced with a horny teenager. The more time he spent as a teen the more horny he became. She just hoped he would turn back soon. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah"

Hiashi frowned and stared at the teen boy infront of him. "Hinata who is this?"

Hinata sighed "Father you know how I told you I've been babysitting a kid. Well his is him."

Hiashi's eyes widened "I thought you were babysitting a 8 year old boy! Not a 13 year old boy. What the hell happened?"

"Father can we talk about this after dinner."

Hiashi sighed "Fine, but after dinner you have to tell me everything."

Hinata sighed and took a bite of her salad. The atmosphere was very tense. Her father just kept on glaring at Sasuke. "So father where's Hanabi?"

"She's on a mission with her team and won't be back until next week?"

Hinata frowned "Oh"

After dinner

"What!" Hiashi yelled and stared at the 13 year old boy.

"Father please don't yell. You promised you wouldn't."

"I'm not yelling! Why the hell are you watching the Uchiha brat!"

"I already told you Kakashi asked me and Sasuke thought I was his mother. He was only 8 at the time. He needed me."

Hiashi's eye twitched. "Well he doesn't need you anymore. He's not a boy anymore he's a teen boy with hormones. I refuse to have my daughter watch his hormonal boy. I don't want my daughter raped or pregnant."

Sasuke's eye twitched "Are you saying just because I'm a teen that I can't keep it in my pants?"

"Yes" Hiashi said

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "You realize I'm a grown man in a teen's body and if I really want to I could kick your ass in less than ten minutes. Yes I'm a horny teen, but alike some people I have self control. Do you really think I would rape your daughter! I'm not that kind of man. If I ever had sex with your daughter it would be her begging me to fuck her."

Sasuke smirked and stared at the flaming Hyuga. Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand. "Come on let's get out of here? If I stay any longer I'll be murdered."

Hinata gasped when Sasuke dragged her outside. They kept running until they made it to the park.

Hinata sighed and took a seat on the bench next to Sasuke. "That wasn't very nice Sasuke. You should've not said that."

Sasuke sighed "I'm sorry Hinata. I don't know what come over me." Sasuke groaned in frustration. "I hate this I'm a grown man with a teen body and mind. So I say a lot of stupid things and do stupid things without thinking"

Hinata forced a smile. "Well at least you're becoming more like your normal self. When you first turned into a 13 year old you still acted like a 8 year old at first. At least your acting like an averge tennager."

"I only acted like I was 8 when I first became 13. My body grew, but not my mind."

Hinata smiled "I'm just glad you're turning back to normal. Have all your memories returned yet?"

Sasuke sighed ""No It's like my mind is trying to block something from me."

Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just give it some time. I'm sure you'll remember soon."

Sasuke turned his head and stared at Hinata. He didn't understand. How she could be so kind to him? When he didn't deserve it. He remembered killing people and killing Itachi. He was a murderer and a monster. "Why do you care for me? I'm nothing, but a monster."

Hinata cupped his cheek and forced him to look at her. "You see a monster, but I see a kind man that's afraid of letting people in because he doesn't want to get hurt or hurt them."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. Sasuke stared at her lips and slowly started to lean towards them.

Hinata gasped when Sasuke lips touched hers.

Sasuke hurried and pulled away. "Sorry"

Hinata blushed "It's okay"

Sasuke sighed "Maybe we should get going home. It's getting late."

Hinata blushed as she walked next to Sasuke. She placed a finger on her lip. She could still feel Sasuke's lips on them, but what surprised her was how good it felt.

I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to do a chapter with Sasuke's and Hinata's relationship developing. Sorry if it was short. Next chapter should be longer. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the reviews last chapter. I was planning to update this tomorrow, but I got excited so I decided to post sooner. Also there's a little lime in this. I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 10

"Leave me alone!" Sasuke yelled and shut his bedroom door.

Hinata sighed the first few days of Sasuke being a teen were fine since he still had a lot of his innocent child mind, but now he was just like back then when he was a teen in the day except worse. He was going through puberty that most people go through in years, but He was going through it all in less than a month. He was no longer 13 he was now 16. She kind of felt bad for him aging all in a few weeks and going through puberty while you're add it. Plus it didn't help he had all his memories back.

Sasuke growled and stared at his growing bulge in his pants. "Damn it." He really hated this he would get at least five boners a day and it was all thanks to Hinata. It took all his self control not to bounce her. God she had no idea what she did to him. Everything she did turned him on. He bit his lip. 'Just give it a few more weeks Sasuke and you'll become your normal 19 year old self and these stupid feeling will go away.'

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Yes Hinata"

"It's been hot today so I was thinking maybe we could go to swimming at the public pool."

Sasuke groaned "That's sounds fine Hinata."

Sasuke sighed and sat on the couch wearing a pair of swimming trunks and a t shirt. "Hinata are you ready?"

"Yeah just give me a second."

Sasuke froze when Hinata come out. She wore a dark blue bikini with little white flowers on it. Sasuke licked his lips. 'God she looks sexy' Sasuke froze and shook his head. 'I can't think like that.'

"Sasuke have you put on any sunblock?"

"I don't need any."

Hinata sighed "Take your shirt off."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You need to wear sunblock. It's bad for your skin if you don't."

Sasuke sighed and pulled his shirt off. "Hand me the bottle."

Sasuke froze when Hinata squirted some in her hand and started to rub it on his arms. "Hinata what are you doing? I can do it myself."

Hinata smiled "It's no worries. I can do it."

Sasuke almost let out a moan when she put some on his back and started to rub it in. 'I need to control myself, Before I lose it.' Sasuke froze when Hinata put some on his chest and accidentally touched his nipple.

Hinata gasped when Sasuke pinned her down. She stared into his eyes and noticed they were full of desire, but what really surprised her was she wasn't scared.

Sasuke sighed and pulled away. "Don't do that ever again. Unless you want me to pin you to this couch and fuck you."

Hinata blushed and nodded.

Sasuke sighed "Come on let's get going."

"Okay"

Sasuke's eye twitched when he read the sign.

Hinata frowned "Pool closed"

Sasuke groaned in annoyance "It's August why the hell would they close it on such a hot day."

"Don't worry Sasuke we'll find somewhere else t swim."

"Hey Hinata"

Hinata froze and turned to stare at Naruto. "Um Hi Naruto."

Naruto blushed and stared at Hinata's swimsuit. "Wow nice swimsuit Hinata."

Hinata blushed "Thank you Naruto."

Naruto paled when he noticed Sasuke giving him a death glare. "Um maybe I should go" He didn't want to be murdered by Sasuke.

Hinata frowned "Oh okay I guess I'll see you around."

Naruto smiled and walked off.

Sasuke smirked 'The idiot is finally being smart for the first time in his life. You should never look at something that belongs to me.'

Hinata sighed "Do you know any places we can swim or cool down Sasuke?"

"Actually I do?"

Hinata's face lit up. "Really you do? Where?"

Sasuke smirked "Close your eyes."

Hinata nodded and closed them.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and started to led her. "Okay you can open now."

Hinata opened her eyes and gasped there was a pond surrounded by trees and flowers. "It's beautiful."

Sasuke smiled "I use to come here a lot as a boy before my parents died."

Hinata stood there shocked.

"Well just don't stand there enjoy yourself."

Hinata smiled and jumped in.

Sasuke chuckled and watched as Hinata splashed around.

"Sasuke are you going to come in?"

"No. I'm fine right here."

Sasuke gasped when Hinata grabbed his leg and pulled him in.

"What the hell Hinata."

Hinata giggled and stared at his wet face. "Playing in the water is no fun by yourself." Hinata gasped when Sasuke splashed her.

Sasuke smiled "Serves you right"

That's when a big water fight happened.

Hinata blushed and stared at Sasuke's wet body. The way his black hair stuck to his face and the water drip down his chest. She couldn't help but blush.

Sasuke licked his lips and stared at Hinata blushing wet body. God she looked so sexy.

Hinata gasped when she felt Sasuke press his lips against hers. That gave Sasuke the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth, but what surprised him was when her tongue met his.

Sasuke growled and pulled Hinata closer to him as their tongues fought for dominance.

Hinata gasped when Sasuke pushed her against the giant rock in the middle of the pond and started attacking her neck.

Sasuke groaned and pulled her out of the water until she rested on top of the rock. Sasuke smiled and stared at her blushing face full of desire.

"Sasuke?" Hinata gasped when Sasuke pulled her legs apart and placed kisses all over her inner thigh.

Sasuke groaned and stared at the piece of cloth that hid what he really wanted. He grabbed the bottoms and pulled them off her legs. He froze and stared at her wet womanhood begging to be touched. Sasuke sighed and placed a kiss on her entrance. He opened his mouth and gently stroked his tongue against her entrance.

Hinata gasped and grabbed his hair to pull him closer.

Sasuke growled as his tongue stroked her wet folds. God she tasted good. For the longest time he wanted to do this, but never did. He didn't know why.

Hinata almost screamed when she felt Sasuke fingers start to tease her clit.

Sasuke groaned as her continued to lick up her sweet juices.

Hinata whimpered "Sasuke I think"

Sasuke smirked and stroked her clit faster.

Hinata screamed as she come for the first time.

Sasuke smiled and licked up her flowing juices. Sasuke pulled away and stared at the very red Hinata.

Sasuke froze when it finally hit him what he had done. "What have I done?"

I hope you liked this chapter. What did you think of the little lime. Poor Sasuke and Hinata this is going to be so awkward for the both of them. I'm thinking about doing a lemon in the next chapter. What do you guys think of that. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone I hope you liked last chapter. There's going to be a lot more awkward and steamy moments with Sasuke and Hinata now. Also there's a lemon in this chapter.

Chapter 11

Hinata gasped when Sasuke pulled her swim bottoms down and gently licked her entrance. She knew she should push him away, but she did the complete opposite. She pulled him closer. She knew this was wrong, but it felt so good. She didn't want it to end, but the sound of her alarm clock woke her from her sweet dreams.

Hinata eyes shot open and stared at her alarm clock. Hinata sighed "Just a dream." Hinata blushed. 'No wait it isn't a dream. It was a memory of what happened two days ago.'

Hinata sighed ever since what happened Sasuke refused to speak with her. She tried to, but he wouldn't speak to her.

Sasuke growled in annoyance and stared at his alarm clock. Sasuke sat up. "Stupid thing." He pushed the button to shut it off and got out of bed. Sasuke groaned and stared at the bulge in his pants. "Not again" Ever since what happened he couldn't get it out of his head. He kept thinking and dreaming about it. He tried to think of other things, but it never worked.

He had to relieve himself. He didn't want to walk around like this all day, but he couldn't do it in his room since Hinata caught him last time. That's when an idea popped into his head. Maybe he could do it in the shower. He heard guys do it in the shower all the time.

Sasuke smirked and pulled his clothes off and entered the shower.

Hinata sighed and opened the bathroom door too tired to notice the clothes on the floor or the sound of the water running.

Sasuke sighed as the cold water hit his naked body, but it wasn't helping his penis. It was still just as hard. Sasuke rolled his eyes and gently started to stroke it not noticing the shower curtain opening.

Hinata sighed and pulled the shower curtain, but froze at the sight of Sasuke's naked body and the sight of him touching himself.

Sasuke growled and pictured Hinata's naked body against his. He moaned and started to stroke faster.

Hinata blushed as she stared at his naked form. It was her first time seeing a naked man. Well if you don't count seeing Sasuke masterbating when he was still 13, but she never got a good look since she was so shocked. For just being sixteen he had a very sexy body. His skin was pale and very toned. Hinata blushed and looked lower until she saw his penis. She had no idea he was so big. It made her wonder how a man could fit inside a woman.

"Hinata!" Sasuke moaned as his cum squirted out. Sasuke gasped for air and opened his eyes to stare at a blushing naked Hinata covered in his cum.

Hinata gasped when Sasuke pulled her into the shower and pulled her into a kiss.

Sasuke growled and started to fondle with her breasts. They felt so real, but they couldn't be. This had to be all in in his imagination. There was no way Hinata would've just stood there naked watching him masterbate she would have apoligized and run out.

Hinata gasped when Sasuke wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her against the shower wall.

Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers against her harden nipples. "So Beautiful" Sasuke smiled and placed one his mouth and started to suck.

Hinata moaned and ran her fingers through his wet hair.

Sasuke ran his tongue around her nipple while he toyed with her other breast. Sasuke groaned when Hinata started to rub her wet entrance against his penis.

Hinata blushed she didn't know what come over her to to rub herself against him. She shouldn't be doing this. She should push him away, but the need to touched was too strong.

Sasuke smiled and stared at his blushing soaking wet hime. He pulled her legs apart and positioned himself at her entrance. His fantasies never felt this good before and they never got this far. Usually he would wake up before he could put it inside of her. A part of him wished this wasn't a dream. Sasuke sighed 'Might as well enjoy this before I wake up. He rubbed his penis up and down against her womanhood getting her juices onto him.

Hinata bit her lip trying to hold back a moan.

Sasuke bit his lip and placed himself at her entrance. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt nervous. 'You can do this.' Sasuke sighed and slid inside of her. Sasuke froze when heard a cry of pain.

Sasuke stared at the crying girl in his arms. 'No this can't be right? This is a fantasy. Shouldn't she be enjoying herself and begging for more. ' Sasuke froze 'No it can't be. This can't be real.' Sasuke stared at her painful expression. 'Oh my god this is real.' Sasuke was about to pull out, but Hinata stopped him by wrapping her legs around him and pulling him closer. Sasuke stood there shocked "Hinata"

Hinata forced a smile and cupped Sasuke's cheek. "Please don't stop."

Sasuke stared at Hinata with guilt in his eyes. "But"

Hinata silenced him with a kiss. Hinata pulled away and stared at a dumbfounded Sasuke. "Please Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed and nodded. She was right there was no point in stopping now. Sasuke slowly slid in and out trying to be careful and not hurt Hinata again.

Hinata moaned and grabbed Sasuke's hair. "Please go faster Sasuke."

Sasuke knew she was still in pain, but did want he was told.

The cold shower water hit his hot sweaty back as he pulled her legs further apart and pulled out to slam back in.

Hinata moaned and pulled Sasuke into another kiss. She had no idea sex could feel this good.

Sasuke moaned as he felt Hinata's tongue enter his mouth and started to explore. He never thought his first time would be in a shower with Hinata. He kind of felt bad for her. The girls first time should be more gentle and somewhere more romantic. 'God Hiashi and Naruto are going to kill me.'

Sasuke grabbed her ass and pulled her closer to his thrusting penis. 'God she's so fucking tight.'

Hinata almost screamed when Sasuke pulled out and slammed back in.

Sasuke smiled "Found it" Sasuke pulled halfway out and thrusted back in hitting her g-spot.

Hinata panted and clawed his back. "Sasuke I think I'm going to…"

"Cum for me Hinata."

"Sasuke!" Hinata threw her head back and came.

Sasuke thrusted into her a few more times until he also came. Sasuke slowly slid down with Hinata still on top of him. The cold water hitting their hot naked bodies. He stared at her wet body and frowned. Guit consuming him. He pulled away from Hinata and stood up.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke stepped out of the shower and walked out the door not saying a word.

Hinata sat there as the cold water hit her naked body still confused on what happened.

I hope you liked the lemon. Please review and I might write some more lemons.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for the reviews last chapter. I can't believe I got 105 reviews. That's the most reviews I have ever gotten on any of my fanfictions. Thank you all so much.

Chapter 12

Hinata sat there as the cold shower hit her naked body. Still shocked and confused on what happened. 'Did Sasuke and I just have sex?'

Sasuke slammed his bedroom door and fell to his knees not caring that he was still naked. He ran a hands through his wet silky locks. "What have I done."

Hinata turned the water off and slowly stood up. Her legs still wobbly from what happened. She looked around and noticed the floor was covered in water. Hinata sighed "I better clean that up."

Hinata sighed and placed the wet rag into the laundry basket. Hinata looked in the mirror and gasped when she noticed her neck and chest were covered in love bites. She still didn't understand why she didn't push Sasuke away or tell him to stop. It would have been so simple to do, but why didn't she.

Sasuke laid in his bed not sure what to do. 'How am I going to face her? What am I going to do? I practically took advantage of her. I wouldn't blame her if she hates me.'

Hinata sighed and stood by Sasuke's door not sure what to do. 'Should I knock or should I just leave him alone.'

Hinata gasped when Sasuke opened the door, but he didn't say anything. He just stared at her. "Um Hi Sasu..ke" Hinata stuttered for the first time in years.

Sasuke sighed and walked out of his room ignoring her.

Hinata's eyes widened "Sasuke wait" Hinata placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Hinata gasped when Sasuke pushed her against the wall. "Sas…"

"Don't say my name!"

Hinata's froze when she noticed the pain and guilt in his eyes.

Sasuke sighed and let Hinata go. "I'm going for a walk to clear my head. Please don't follow me."

Hinata stood there shocked watching Sasuke walk away.

Sasuke froze by the front door and side. He turned around to face her. "I'm sorry" He then opened the door and left.

Sasuke sighed as he sat on the bench. He knew he could never be forgiven for what he had done.

"Sasuke are you okay? Why did you call me out here?" Naruto said

"I did something very bad Naruto."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked and sat next to his friend.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "I deflowered Hinata."

Hinata took a sip of her tea and stared at Sakura. "So what do you want to tell me Sakura?"

Sakura smiled "I think I found a cure for Sasuke."

Hinata froze and dropped her cup of tea.

"Wait so you're telling me you had sex with Hinata!"

Sasuke glared at him. "Not so loud dobe. People can hear you."

Naruto froze and noticed everyone staring at him and Sasuke. Naruto blushed "Um don't mind us. We're just rehearsing for a play."

"What do you mean you had sex with her?" Naruto whispered.

"It's like I said. I was in the shower taking care of business. When Hinata walked in. I thought it was a dream and the next thing I know we're having sex."

"That's not what I meant? Didn't she push you away or tell you no?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No"

Naruto sighed "Then you're fine."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked

"If she said no and you still did it. It would of been rape, but since she didn't you're fine. Most girls that don't say no usually want it."

Sasuke stood there shocked 'There was no way she wanted it. Right?'

Hinata sighed as she put lunch on the table. Sakura's words hitting her like a ton of bricks. She should be happy since Sasuke would be normal again, but she wasn't.

Hinata gasped when Sasuke entered the house. "Sasuke your back. Are you hungry? I made some lunch for us."

Sasuke sighed and took a seat at the table. He had to face her sooner or later.

Hinata took a bite of her omurice. "Sasuke I have good news for you."

"Hn"

"Well I talked to Sakura and she says she might have the cure for you. There just testing it to see if it works."

Sasuke froze

Hinata forced a smile. "Wouldn't that be nice. You'll be your normal self and live on your own again."

Hinata gasped when Sasuke stood up and was about to leave.

"Sasuke wait"

Hinata gasped when Sasuke pushed her onto the table. All the food fell to the ground. "Sasu.."

"Do you really want me to turn back!"

Hinata blushed "I"

"Do you really want me to forget these past few months with you? Do you want me to forget what happened between us in the shower? Sakura already told me about the pill. It's actually been ready for me to take for almost a week now. Why did she tell you? I told Sakura not to tell you!"

Hinata laid there shocked. "Why didn't you want me to know?"

Sasuke sighed "If I take the pill I'll forget everything that happened before I took it."

Hinata froze

"I don't want to forget you! I need you in my life. I've been hiding my true feeling from you for a long time. I'm in love with you Hinata. At first I only saw you as my mother, but the more time I spent with you the more I realized I loved you."

Hinata blushed "Sasuke I.."

Hinata gasped when Sasuke silenced her with a kiss.

He knew he let her finish speaking she would deny him and by what Naruto said to him. He knew she had to have feeling for him. There was no way he was going to let her go.

Hinata squirmed as Sasuke tongue entered her mouth. She tried to push him, but he held strong. Hinata finally gave in and kissed him back.

Hinata blushed when he pulled her shirt off and kissed her neck. "Sasuke we shouldn't do this."

Sasuke swirled his tongue against a hickey that he gave her earlier today. "Why not? I'm not stupid I know you have feeling for me. If you don't love me tell me then why didn't you stop me from having sex with you?"

Hinata bit her lip and turned her head away. "Please stop"

Sasuke reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. He pulled it off her and placed a nipple into his mouth. He rolled his tongue against the hard bud. "I won't stop until you tell me."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as lust clouded her vision. She moaned and pulled Sasuke closer. "I can't." Hinata whimpered as Sasuke pulled her skirt and panties down.

Sasuke pulled her legs apart and got on his knees.

Hinata blushed the feeling of his hot breath against her wet folds. "Sasuke?" Hinata screamed when Sasuke buried his face into her.

Hinata tried to pull away, but Sasuke pulled her closer. Hinata whimpered as his tongue stroked her.

Sasuke knew he shouldn't be forcing himself onto her, but he had to know. "Tell me"

Hinata blushed "But I"

Sasuke growled and nibble on her clit.

Hinata moaned and pulled Sasuke closer.

He ran his tongue against it. "Please tell me"

Hinata moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. "Okay, but please don't stop."

"Why didn't you stop me from taking you?" He pushed his tongue into her folds.

Hinata blushed "I didn't want you to stop. It felt good."

Sasuke sighed and placed a finger at her clit and gently stroked it. "Do you want me to turn back?"

Hinata sighed "No"

"Why are you scared?"

Hinata bit her lip "I don't want to lose you, but I didn't want to get in the way of you turning back."

Sasuke pulled away and stared at Hinata blushing face. "Do you love me?"

Hinata bit her lip.

Sasuke cupped her cheek and pulled Hinata into a gentle kiss. "Please Hinata. I need to know."

"Yes"

Sasuke pulled Hinata off the table and pulled her into a tender hug.

Hinata blushed and hugged Sasuke back. Hinata froze when she felt something poking her thigh. Hinata looked down and turned bright red.

Sasuke blushed "Sorry" Sasuke put her down. "I'll be right back." He had to hurry and relieve himself.

Hinata grabbed his hand. "You don't have to relieve yourself. I can do it if you want."

Sasuke blushed "Are you sure?"

Hinata nodded. Hinata pulled his pants down along with his boxers. Hinata gasped and stared at his size. Hinata nervously placed a hand on him.

Sasuke moaned. She just barely touched him, but it already felt so good.

Sasuke growled when he felt Hinata kiss it.

Hinata opened her mouth and ran her tongue against it. She decided to take it a step further and took him into her mouth and started sucking.

"Fuck" Sasuke growled. He never knew a blowjob could feel so great. Sasuke grabbed her hair and pulled her closer to him.

Hinata almost gagged when Sasuke shoved himself into her mouth, but that didn't last long.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He was close. He grabbed Hinata and pulled her away. Sasuke moaned and came all over Hinata's face.

"Sasuke are you okay?"

Sasuke panted "That was fucking amazing."

Hinata gasped when Sasuke picked her up and carried her to his room. He placed her on the bed and climbed on top of her. "Tell you what how about I make up for last time."

Hinata blushed and nodded

Sasuke chuckled and pulled her into a kiss.

Hinata pulled Sasuke shirt over his head and stared at his naked chest.

Sasuke grabbed her hands and placed them on his chest. "Go ahead and touch me."

Hinata nodded and let her hands explore

Sasuke pulled her legs apart and positioned himself at her entrance. "Are you ready?"

Hinata nodded

Sasuke sighed and thrusted into her.

His thrust at first started out slow, but became harder and faster as time went by.

Hinata moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Sasuke smiled "Such a naughty girl." Sasuke pulled out and thrusted back in.

"Sasuke" Hinata whimpered

"Yes call my name and only my name!" He thrusted into her g-spot.

"Sasuke I think I'm going to."

Sasuke bit her neck. "Cum for me Hime."

Hinata threw her head back and called Sasuke's name.

After one big thrust Sasuke also came.

Sasuke smiled and ran his fingers through her locks.

Hinata smiled and ran his fingers up and down his chest. "If you're this good right now it makes me wonder how good you'll be when your normal again?"

Sasuke chuckled and kissed Hinata forehead. "You'll have to wait and see."

I hope you liked this chapter. Did you like the lemon? Oh the next chapter might take a while since I don't really know what the next chapter should be about. I have few ideas, but I'm not sure. Do you guys have any ideas? Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for the reviews last chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 13

Sasuke smiled and ran his fingers through his sleeping hime's hair. God she was so beautiful.

Hinata yawned and slowly opened her eyes. Hinata blushed and stared at the smirking Uchiha laying next to her.

"I had no idea you drooled when you sleep Hinata."

Hinata gasped "I do"

Sasuke chuckled "Yes"

Hinata blushed

Sasuke smiled and kissed her on her cheek. "Don't worry it's cute."

"Sasuke what time is it?" Hinata asked

Sasuke sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "7 in the morning"

Hinata froze "We slept for 16 hours?"

Sasuke "Well we did it three times last night. Of course you would be tired."

Hinata froze when she heard her stomach growl.

Sasuke laughed and got out of bed. "Come on let's get you something to eat."

Hinata nodded and pulled the blankets off her. She stood up and hurried and got dress.

Sasuke froze and stared at the mess on the floor and in the sink. He almost forgot he made a mess yesterday by pinning her to the table.

Hinata sighed "Looks like we need to clean before we can eat anything."

Hinata gasped and almost dropped a plate when Sasuke grabbed her butt. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "When you move like that it makes it hard not to grab it." He kissed her neck.

Hinata blushed "Shouldn't you be focusing on cleaning the floor."

Sasuke smiled and ran his tongue against her neck. "I already finished the floors."

Hinata gasped when she felt Sasuke hand go into her skirt and placed it on her panties. "I still need to finish doing the dishes."

Sasuke chuckled and stroked her panties. "Don't worry I'll make this quick."

Hinata gasped when Sasuke pulled her skirt up and pulled her panties down. Hinata squirmed when she felt Sasuke's fingers gently stroke her womanhood. Hinata moaned she Sasuke finger entered her.

Sasuke smiled 'God she's so wet' His finger pulled in and out.

Hinata bit her lip. She was so close. Just when she was about to lose it. He pulled his finger out. Hinata whimpered missing the feeling. "Sasuke why did you stop?" Hinata turned around and froze at the sight of Sasuke pulling his pants and boxers off. She understood why he stopped. Hinata gasped when Sasuke grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

Sasuke smiled and stared at his hime's blushing face. He placed himself at her entrance and thrusted into her.

Hinata moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer.

Sasuke growled and unbuttoned her shirt and ran his hands against her covered breasts. He smirked when he noticed the hook on her bra was on the front. He grabbed the hooks and released her breasts into his waiting hands. He smiled and ran his hands against the tender flesh. He sighed and latched his needy mouth onto her tender nipple.

Hinata back arched when she felt Sasuke hot mouth against her nipple.

Sasuke chuckled and pulled out to slam back into her wet folds. It always turned him on when she would arch her back. Sasuke froze and almost moaned when he felt Hinata sucking on his neck. Sasuke moaned when Hinata started to match the same speed as his thrusts.

Hinata whimpered and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. "Sasuke I'm close"

Sasuke growled and thrusted into her harder. "Me too Hinata."

Sasuke and Hinata moaned and came at the same time.

Sasuke gasped for air and stared at his sweaty hime. "Hinata"

"Yes Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed "I know this is sudden, but will you be my girlfriend."

Hinata froze and stared at Sasuke. "Of course I will"

Sasuke sighed and pulled Hinata into a kiss.

Hinata sighed "I still don't understand, why you wanted sex right now and not after breakfast?"

Sasuke chuckled and placed Hinata down gently "What can I say I'm a greedy bastard who wants dessert first."

Hinata blushed "Pervert"

Sasuke laughed "Only with you."

Hinata rolled her eyes and picked up all her clothes that Sasuke took off her and that including everything. He stripped her until she was completely bare for him. He really was a pervert. Hinata was about to put to put herpanties on, but Sasuke stopped her.

"Leave them off. I'm going to fuck you again right after breakfast." Sasuke growled "Besides I've always wanted to see you cook for me naked."

Hinata turned bright red. "Pervert. I can't cook naked what if someone comes by or sees me through the window."

Sasuke growled and kissed Hinata's neck. "While lock the front door and I'll pull the blinds down so no one sees."

"But what if I get burned?"

Sasuke smiled "Wear an apron."

Hinata bit her lip. "But"

"You don't need to be shy. I've already seen it all."

"But"

Sasuke sighed and turned her around to face him. "Please Hinata"

Hinata froze and stared into Sasuke's puppy dog eyes. Hinata sighed "Fine"

Sasuke smiled "Thank you Hinata."

Hinata blushed as she cooked the eggs. She knew Sasuke was staring at her naked ass. It was so embarrassing. "Sasuke can you please stop staring. It's embarrassing."

Sasuke smiled "No"

Hinata gasped "But Sasuke"

Sasuke sighed "Tell you what Hinata if you let me do what I want. Then after we can do whatever you want."

Hinata's face lit up "Really?"

"Of course. I never go back on my word."

Hinata smiled and placed the eggs on the table. She untied the apron and let it fall to the floor.

Sasuke licked his lips and stared at her naked body. "God I want to fuck you so bad."

Hinata glared at him. "Don't you think about it! I'm completely starving. I haven't had anything since lunch yesterday. You can't have me until I eat something."

Sasuke sighed "Alright"

Later  
Hinata sighed and pulled Sasuke closer to her naked body.

Sasuke sighed and kissed Hinata forehead. "So what does my hime want?"

"I want to go on a date."

Sasuke smiled "As you wish"

Hinata smile and starred in the mirror. She wore black turtleneck dress that went to her knees. "How do I look Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled "You look beautiful Hinata." Sasuke grabbed her hand a kissed it. "Shall we go."

Hinata blushed and nodded.

Sakura smiled as she walked down, but froze when she saw Sasuke and Hinata walking hand in hand. "Sasuke"

Sasuke froze when he heard Sakura's voice.

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and froze. "Sasuke why are you and Hinata all dressed up?"

Sasuke sighed "I'm taking Hinata out."

Sakura frowned "Oh. So did you think about turning back?"

Sasuke smirked "I thought about it and decided not to."

Sakura froze "But, why don't you want to be normal?"

"Not if it makes me forget Hinata. I would rather die. Well will you excuse me I'm off to take this lovely lady dancing."

Sakura stood there shocked.

Hinata frowned "That wasn't very nice Sasuke."

"I was just being honest." Sasuke froze when he felt a pain go through his body.

"Sasuke are you okay? You look a little pale."

Sasuke forced a smile. "I'm fine, just need to glass of water."

"Hold on I'll go get some." Hinata ran off.

"Sasuke I found you…" Hinata dropped the water and stared at a pasted out Sasuke. "Sasuke!" Hinata ran to his side and placed a hand on his forehead and gasped. He was burning up.

Hinata frowned and stared at her passed out lover. "Is he going to be okay lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade sighed "I don't know? Only Kakashi and Sakura would know what's going on. The only thing I know the pill that turned him into a child is having some weird side effects."

Hinata sighed and ran her fingers through his hair. "Please be okay Sasuke."

I hope you liked this chapter and liked the lemon. Hehe perverted Sasuke. Please review


	14. Chapter 14

Hey thank you for all the reviews last chapter. They always make me so happy. That's why I update so much. It's because of you guys.

Chapter 14

Sakura gasped and ran into Sasuke's bedroom. Sakura knelt down and touched Sasuke's forehead. "I was afraid of this."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked

"His body is averting back."

"But isn't that a good thing?" Hinata said

"Usually yes, but I don't know what will happen when he turns back. Hinata he might get sick or even worse. That's why I wanted him to take the pill. I didn't know what would happen to him. I still don't."

Hinata bit her lip and stared at her passed out lover. "Give it to him."

Sakura and Tsunade froze "Are you sure Hinata? I might be wrong?" Sakura said.

"Do it. I'd rather have him forget me then something happening to him like dying."

Sakura frowned and handed her the bottle of pills. When he's conscious put this in his food. We both know he won't take this willingly."

Hinata sighed "Thank you"

Sakura bit her lip and stared at Hinata's pained expression. It hurt her to see Hinata like this. "I'm so sorry Hinata."

Sasuke groaned and opened his eyes. God his head hurt and it felt like his body was on fire.

Hinata gasped when she noticed Sasuke waking up. She ran to his side and cupped his cheek. "Sasuke are you okay?"

"No my body feels like it's on fire. Hinata what happened and where are we?"

"You passed out on are way to are date and you're in your bedroom."

Sasuke smiled "Sorry Hinata. I guess we'll just have to go out some other time."

Hinata giggled "Just worry about getting better. Sasuke are you hungry? Do you think you can handle eating something?

"I think I can as long as it is rice or porridge."

Hinata smiled "Okay I'll go make you some. You just lay there and rest."

Hinata stared at the bottle of pills in her hand. She sighed and opened the bottle and placed a pill into his porridge and mixed it in.

Hinata bit her lip as she watched Sasuke eat his porridge. She didn't want to do this, but she had to for his sake.

The next day

Sasuke groaned and sat up. He had a massive headache. The last thing he remembered was Sakura giving him some kind of pill. Sasuke froze when he noticed a girl with long dark blue hair. She wasn't very tall and she wore baggy clothes, but even he could see underneath those clothes was someone with lots of curve. That's when he noticed her eyes. She had the same eyes as the Hyuga, but they were different. Most Hyuga eyes were gray or white, but hers were a very light purple. He had to admit she was indeed beautiful, but that didn't mean he liked her or trusted her. "Who are you and where am I?"

Hinata sighed and thought of the words she rehearsed in her mind over and over again. "I'm Hinata Hyuga. Sakura gave you some pills that made you sick and now you're here in your house resting."

Sasuke climbed out of his bed and walked over to Hinata. "What are you doing in my house and how long have I been asleep?"

Hinata blushed and turned her head away from him. "You've been asleep for a day. I stayed here to take care of you while you were ill."

Sasuke stared at her with confusion. "Why are you not looking at me?"

Hinata bit her lip "I"

Sasuke glared at her and forcefully grabbed her chin. "Look at me. I don't like when people don't face me when they speak with me." Sasuke froze when he noticed the sadness in her took him off guard. He never seen eyes so sad before. He let go her chin.

Hinata sighed "I should get going."

Hinata grabbed her clothes and started to stuff them in her bag. She had to get out of here fast before she loses it. She felt like her heart was being torn into little pieces.

"Hey"

Hinata froze when she heard Sasuke's voice. She turned around and faced him.

Sasuke sighed and walked into the room. "I want to apologize for earlier. I should have been nicer. You have been taking care of me. Thank you Hinata."

Hinata forced a smile. "Your welcome Sas… I mean Uchiha-san. I should leave my father is probably worried about me." Hinata walked out of the room trying to hold back the tears that were trying to escape.

Sasuke sighed as Hinata left. He didn't know why, but the place felt more empty when she left. Sasuke opened the fridge and froze when he noticed a pan of nikujaga and a note. He grabbed the note and started to read.

"Hey Sasuke I made you some beef stew for you. I hope you like it. Please take care of yourself. Eat healthy and if you need anything just give me a call."

Sasuke stood there dumbfounded "Why does she care about me? This doesn't make any sense."

Hinata bit her lip and knocked on the Hyuga estate door.

Hiashi opened the door and froze. "Hinata what are you doing here? I thought you were staying with the Uchiha brat."

"He finally back to normal. He doesn't need me anymore."

Hiashi smiled and hugged his daughter. "I'm glad you're back home. Today we'll have you favorite to celebrate."

Hinata sighed "Will you excuse me father. I need to unpack."

"Of course. You must be excited to be home."

Hinata forced a smiled and walked over to her bedroom. Once she got inside she closed her door and fell to her knees sobbing.

I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if the chapter was short. Please review


	15. Chapter 15

Hey thanks for the reviews last chapter. Right now this website is driving me crazy. It won't let me save chapters on the Doc manager and I've never had a problem before. I even tried other files to see if it was just that one. none of them worked. I'm just lucky I found another way to post. I hope you like it.

Chapter 15

Sakura ran into the hokage's office. Not caring that she didn't have an appointment. "Kakashi"

"What is it Sakura?" Kakashi asked

"We need to do something. Hinata has been depressed since Sasuke turned back to normal. She's so unhappy and Sasuke he's my cranky than usual. We need to do something. They did each other."

Kakashi sighed "I get that, but what do you want me to do? I can't really do anything about it, but shouldn't you be happy that Sasuke forgot. Don't you have feeling for Sasuke?"

Sakura frowned "I do have feeling for Sasuke, but I want Sasuke to be happy and I want Hinata to be happy too. Hinata is my friend. I do have a idea to help them get back together."

"What is that Sakura?" Kakashi asked

"Please Kakashi send them on a mission together."

Sasuke growled in frustration. He just couldn't get Hinata out of his mind. All he could think about was her. Her beautiful eyes, her smile, and that sexy body. Those damn eyes have haunted his dreams or the past few days. He didn't understand why he kept thinking about her. He barely even knew her.

Hiashi sighed and knocked on his daughter's door. "Hinata may I come in?"

"Yes father"

Hiashi opened the door and stared at his daughter. "Hinata are you okay?"

Hinata forced a smile "I'm fine father."

Hiashi sighed "You're such a bad liar."

Hinata froze "What do you mean?"

"I'm not dumb. Ever since Sasuke turned back you've been not yourself. Hinata be honest with me. You love that boy."

Hinata bit her lip and nodded.

Sasuke sat in the hokage and groaned. "Why the hell did you call me here?"

Kakashi sighed "Just wait and see."

Hinata opened the hokage door and froze when she noticed Sasuke in the room. "Kakashi what's Sasuke doing here and why did you call for me?"

Kakashi sighed "I need you and Sasuke to go on a very important mission to the Sand. I need you to give this scroll to Gara. It has some top secret information. We two might be attacked on your way there."

Hinata blushed and stared at Sasuke. 'A mission with Sasuke.' She didn't know if she should be happy or nervous to go with him. "Um how long will this mission be?"

"The mission should take about a week to complete."

Hinata could help, but smile. After not being able to see Sasuke for almost a week she was going on a mission with him for a whole week. Just the two of them.

"No way I'm going on a mission with her."

Hinata froze Sasuke's words hitting like a ton of bricks.

Kakashi eye twitched. "And why do you say that Sasuke?"

Sasuke froze not sure what to say. "Um she's not that strong. She'll get in my way."

Kakashi gritted his teeth. "She's just fine Sasuke. I order you and Hinata to go on this mission. No if ands or buts. You two will be leaving tomorrow."

Sasuke growled and walked out the door.

Kakashi sighed and stared at the hurt Hinata. "Don't worry about it Hinata. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Hinata nodded.

Sasuke groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't mean to be rude to Hinata, but he didn't want to go because he was afraid on what he would do to her if they were alone. He didn't understand it, but whenever she was around his body would start to go crazy. For some weird reason his body wanted her. Just the sight of her gave him a boner.

Next day  
Hinata waited by the village gates. She didn't how well this mission would go. She just hope Sasuke would show up. Hinata's face lit up when she noticed Sasuke walking towards her. "Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed "Come on let's get this mission over with."

Hinata smiled and walked out of the village right along with Sasuke.

Hinata sighed they've been walking for about an hour or so and her feet were starting to hurt. "Sasuke do you think he could right for a bit?"

Sasuke sighed "Right a quick 5 minute break." Hinata sighed and sat under the tree and took a drink out of her water bottle. "How long do you think it will take us to get to the Sand?"

"I'm not sure I'm thinking maybe 5 days if we don't stop."

Hinata frowned "I'm sorry for stopping. My legs just have been hurting a lot lately. I can usually walk for two hours and not get tired."

"It's fine, but we should get…" Sasuke froze

"What is it Sasuke?"

He activated his sharingan. "Get in stance Hinata. We're under attack."

Hinata nodded and got in the gentlefist stance.

Sasuke took his last opponent down with his chidori. He turned around and froze at the sight of Hinata using her gentle fist. She looked so graceful, but yet so deadly. He didn't know why, but the way she fought was beautiful.

Hinata sighed in relief when the fight was over. She turned around to stare at a blushing Sasuke. "Sasuke are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Come on let's get out of here before more show up."

Sasuke stared as Hinata set the fire and started to cook them some dinner. He just couldn't stop looking at her. When ever he saw her all rational thoughts went out the window. Sasuke gasped when Hinata turned around. He hurried and acted like he was busy putting the tent up.

"Dinner should be ready soon"

"Alright"

Sasuke laid in his sleeping bag not able to sleep. Right next to him was a sleeping Hinata. He was so close to he and yet so far. Her beautiful blue hair was scattered everywhere. Her breathing was so calming. He could smell her sweet scent from here. It was intoxicating. It took all his self control not to go over there and kiss those perfect lips. Sasuke sighed it was going to be a long night.

I hope you liked this chapter. It seems even those Sasuke hasn't fully realized it that he still has feeling for Hinata. The mind may forget, but the heart never does. Please review


	16. Chapter 16

Hey thank you for the reviews last chapter. A lot of people have told me it only takes three days to get to the Sand village. I didn't know so I just guessed. I guess I guessed too high oh well I'll probably fix it later. Also sorry about the grammar and spelling errors. Sometimes I forget to check my spelling and grammar before I post a new chapter.

Chapter 16

Hinata opened her eyes and yawned. She turned her head and smiled when she noticed the sleeping Uchiha next to her. He looked like a little boy when he slept. He just looked so calm and innocent there.

Sasuke's nose twitched the sweet scent of Miso soup hit his nose. Sasuke opened his eyes and got of his bag. He opened his tent flap and froze at the sight of Hinata by the fire cooking.

Hinata smiled "Good morning Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed and sat by the fire next to her. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You just looked so peaceful. I just couldn't wake you."

"You should of. We should have left at the break of dawn. I want to get this mission done as soon as possible. After breakfast we will finish packing up and leave."

Hinata sighed "Okay"

Two days later  
Hinata sighed in relief when the made it through the Gates of the Sand village. "I thought we would never get here."

"Come on. The hokage is waiting for us."

Hinata frowned she didn't understand why Sasuke was being so cold to her? Why couldn't things go back to the ways it use to be?

Gaara sighed and signed his last document. He looked at his watch. 'The ninjas that Kakashi sent should be here soon.' Gaara gasped when the door opened and out walked in an angel. She had long flowing blue hair, pale skin, and the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. 'Wait it can't be? Is that Hinata?'

Hinata smiled and bowed her head in respect. "Good day lord Gaara."

Gaara stood there not sure what to say.

Sasuke walked into the room and handed him the scroll. "Our mission is complete. We can finally leave." Sasuke was about to leave, but stopped when Gaara spoke.

"It's late why don't you guys stay the night at my house."

Hinata smiled "We would love too."

Sasuke's eye twitched he was hoping to leave as soon as possible, but it seemed that fate had other ideas.

Hinata giggled and ran her fingers through the silk blankets. "Isn't this nice Sasuke."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and sat on the bed on the other side of her. 'Why do I have to share a room with her?' "No"

Hinata's eyes widened "What do you mean? Are you still sore at me for agreeing on letting us stay?"

"Yes"

Hinata eye twitched she tried everything to be nice to Sasuke, but he kept acting like there was a stick up his ass and it was driving her crazy. "What is wrong with you! I've been nice, but no matter how much I try you are still a jerk to me. Don't you have any idea how much it hurts! I gave up everything for you! You could at least try to be nice!"

"What do you mean by give up?" Sasuke asked

Hinata gasped she didn't mean for that to slip up. "It's nothing. I'll be right back. I'm going for a walk to clear my head."

Gaara frowned when he noticed Hinata. She looked so sad. "Hinata are you alright?"

Hinata hurried and wiped the tears. She was a mess. She hated being here. It was already painful with Sasuke not knowing who she was, but him hating her too. She just wanted to disappear. "I'm fine"

Gaara pulled her into a hug. "You're not fine. I know there's something wrong. You don't have to tell me, but know I'm here for you."

Hinata bit her lip and started to cry.

Hinata entered their bedroom and that's when she noticed a very annoyed Sasuke. "I'm sorry for snapping at you Sasuke. I was just under a lot of stress."

"Shut up"

Hinata gasped "Sasu…"

"Don't say my name!" Sasuke yelled.

Hinata sighed and slowly walked over to him. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and that's when all hell broke loose. Hinata gasped when Sasuke grabbed her and pinned her to the bed. Hinata looked into his eyes and noticed they were full of anger, but also lust.

"Why did you talk to Gaara?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. I saw the whole thing. It's obvious he likes you."

Hinata's eyes widened 'No it can't be? Is he jealous?' "Sasuke are you jealous?"

"No"

Hinata could help, but smile. She cupped his cheek and kissed him on the lips. "It's alright to be jealous."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "I don't understand this? No matter how much I try I can't stop thinking about you" He grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest. "My heart beats so fast around you. I can't think straight around you. I've tried to stay away from you, but I can't control it. My body, my mind, and my heart all want you."

Hinata couldn't help, but blush. Sasuke was about to pull away, but Hinata grabbed his hand.

Sasuke froze when he noticed the desire and love in her eyes. Sasuke sighed and gently pulled her into a gentle kiss.

Hinata sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She really missed this.

Sasuke ran his hands up and down her her clothed body. God this felt so good, but it seemed so familiar to him. Sasuke gasped when Hinata grabbed his shirt and tugged on it. 'Wow she's really impatient.' He pulled his shirt off and pulled Hinata into another kiss.

Hinata whimpered and ran her hands against his hard chest. She knew she was being impatient, but she didn't care. She'd been away from Sasuke for a whole week. All she walked this second was for him to be inside of her.

Sasuke growled when Hinata started to suck on his neck. He grabbed her top and pulled it off her. Not caring he grabbed her bra and ripped it. He placed his needy mouth on her nipple and sucked.

Hinata moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. She rubbed her covered crotch against his covered one.

Sasuke got the message and shedded him and Hinata's clothes. He pulled his legs apart and thrusted into her.

Hinata sighed

'No pain? Interesting so she's not a virgin? I never thought my first time would be with someone like her.' Hinata kicked him out of his thought when she turned them around so she was on top. Sasuke sat there confused not sure what she was doing until she slid up and down his penis. Sasuke threw his head back in pleasure.

Hinata blushed she had never done this before. Hinata gasped when Sasuke lifted his hips and thrusted into her. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked "Two can play that game."

Hinata buried her face into her pillow and screamed in pleasure.. Hinata gasped for air. Still shaking after her third orgasm today. She still could believe Sasuke took her from behind.

Sasuke chuckled and turned her around so she could face him. He gently kissed her on the lips. "I'm not sure what exactly is going on, but I think I like it."

Hinata smiled and kissed Sasuke back.

I hope you liked this chapter. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi I hope you liked chapter 16 and the are starting to get interesting. Some people are wondering why I reloaded chapter 16. My computer was being dumb and I had to reload it sorry.

Chapter 17

Sasuke sighed and ran his hands through Hinata's hair. "I just don't understand what's going on? I barely know you, but I'm attracted to you sum how. This must be confusing for you too?"

"No not really."

"What do you mean? You're not shocked or confused?"

Hinata smiled "Trust me when you see a grown man turn into a kid. Nothing is no longer shocking or confusing."

"A grown man turning into a kid?"

Hinata smiled "Don't worry about it. It's a long story. I'll tell you another time."

Sasuke laid there confused "Okay"

Next day

Gaara sighed "So you're leaving later today?"

Hinata nodded "Yes we'll be leaving around 3 o'clock today."

"Well would you like to get some lunch with me Hinata?" Gaara asked

Sasuke's eye twitched. He wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulder. "Sorry she's already taken. I already asked her if she wanted to get lunch with me."

Hinata smiled "Sorry Gaara"

Gaara frowned "It's okay maybe next time."

"Of course"

Hinata smiled and slurped his noodles.

Sasuke sighed "Tell me about yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"We just had sex Hinata. I would at least like to get to know the person I slept with."

"Oh right, but what would you like to know?"

"I don't know. Just tell me the basics about you. Like favorite color and birthday.

"Well my favorite color is purple and my birthday in December 27."

"Okay my favorite color is black and my birthday is July 23."

Hinata just sat there. It was so strange to her. She already knew all this stuff about Sasuke, but she had to act like she didn't since he didn't remember.

"I noticed you weren't a virgin."

Hinata spited out her tea. "What?" 'Did he just really say that?' Her face turned bright red.

"It's weird to think the innocent Hyuga girl has done it before."

Hinata turned even redder. She felt like she was going to faint.

"This is kind of embarrassing, but Hinata do you want to be sex friends?"

Hinata's eyes almost bulged out of her skull. 'Did he just really ask me that?'

"It's obvious that I like you, but I don't know you well enough to be your boyfriend so do you want to start as sex friends. Then maybe we could be more."

Hinata blushed she wasn't expecting this, but it was a start for her to have Sasuke back. She sighed "Okay"

Sasuke's eyes widened "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I like you too Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled

Sasuke sighed and cuddled with Hinata in their private room. He could definitely get use to this. Sasuke froze when Hinata covered her mouth and ran out to the bathroom. Sasuke stood up and went after her, but froze at the sight of her throwing up. Sasuke got on his knees and rubbed her back gently. "Are you okay Hinata?"

Hinata clenched her stomach. "I don't feel well."

"Do you think it's the stomach flu or food poisoning?"

"I don't know, but I should be fine tomorrow."

Sasuke sighed "We'll stay here one more night. If you're not better I'll have the doctors examine you."

"Okay"

Next day  
Sasuke sighed and held Hinata's hair as she puked. 'She's not being better. She's even worse than yesterday.'

Hinata sat on the exam table while Sasuke sat across from her. That's when the doctor showed up.

"Doctor is she okay?" Sasuke asked

"Mr. Uchiha do you mind if you leave. I have some personal things to talk to Hinata about?" Doctor Yumi said.

Sasuke nodded and left the room.

"What is it Doctor?" Hinata asked

"When was your last menstrual cycle?"

Hinata froze "What do you mean?"

"Miss Hinata you might be pregnant?"

Hinata gasped 'No this can't be?' She was on the pill there was no way she could be pregnant and the last time she had sex with Sasuke was two weeks ago if you don't count yesterday. "I can't be pregnant. I'm on the pill."

Yum sighed "I want you to take the test just in case?"

Hinata bit her lip and stared at the pregnancy test. It was positive. She even took two more to make sure. They were all positive.

Yumi walked in and smiled "So how did it go?"

Hinata frowned and rested a hand on her belly. "It was positive."

"Do you know who the father is?"

Hinata nodded

"Is it Sasuke Uchiha?"

Hinata bit her lip and nodded

Yumi sighed "I'll bring him inside and tell him the news."

Hinata grabbed her arm. "Please don't"

"But"

"Please. Keep this a secret. Let me tell him in good time."

Yumi sighed "Okay"

Hinata smiled "Thank you."

Sasuke sat in the waiting room when Hinata finally came out. Sasuke walked over to her. "Are you okay? Are you sick?"

Hinata forced a smile. "I'm fine Sasuke. The doctor just said it was a small cold should go away by tomorrow."

Sasuke sighed "I'm glad. I was worried."

"Thank you for worrying about me, but you don't need to I'm just fine."

Hinata bit her lip and stared at the sleeping man next to her. She placed a hand on her stomach. She still couldn't believe she was pregnant. Don't get her wrong she was happy she was pregnant with Sasuke's child, but she didn't want it like this. She never expected Sasuke to forget her. How was she going to tell him? She didn't want her baby to be fatherless.

I hope you liked this. What is Hinata going to do and how will Sasuke handle finding out he's a father. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey I hope you liked chapter 17. Poor Hinata what is she going to do?

Chapter 18

Hinata groaned in pain as Sasuke gave her breast a firm squeeze.

Sasuke froze "Hinata are you okay?"

Hinata blushed "Sorry my breasts are just super sensitive."

"I'm sorry. I'll be more gentle. Are you sure you're up for this? You just got over being sick."

Hinata sighed "I'm sure."

Sasuke smiled and pulled Hinata into a gentle kiss.

Hinata gasped when Sasuke placed gentle kisses all over her naked body, but out of nowhere stopped. "Sasuke?"

"Have you gained some weight? You look rounder?"

Hinata gasped and pushed Sasuke away and covered her naked body with her blanket.

"Hinata are you okay? Why are you so nervous? There's nothing wrong with having a little body fat on your body."

Hinata sighed and hurried and got dressed. "I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling well. I'm going for a walk to clear my head."

Hinata opened the tent flap and walked out.

Sasuke sat there shocked "What just happened?"

Sasuke didn't understand what was going on. One minute she was happy, but then she was depressed. They were going to be home in two days, but he didn't know if he could handle Hinata being so bipolar.

Sasuke sighed as they entered the Leafs gates. God he was glad to be home. He turned his head and stared at a very sweaty Hinata. She looked like she was going to pass out. "Are you alright? Would you like me to carry your stuff?"

Hinata gasped for air. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Hinata wiped the sweat off her forehead and started to walk. Her body felt like it was on fire.

Sasuke gasped when Hinata fell to her knees. "Hinata!" He touched her forehead and gasped she was burning up. He had to get to to Lady Tsunade.

Sasuke waited by the hospital doors. He was worried about her, but he didn't understand why she was so sick. She would be fine one day then the next day she would be puking her guts out.

Hinata frowned and sat on the exam table.

Tsunade sighed "Does Sasuke know?"

Hinata shook her head.

"We got to tell him Hinata."

"But"

"Hinata he needs to know. You can't keep it a secret forever?"

Hinata sighed "Fine"

Sasuke entered the room and stared at Hinata and Tsunade. "Tsunade is everything alright? Is Hinata okay?"

Tsunade sighed "I don't know how to tell you this, but congratulations Sasuke."

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to be a father."

Sasuke stood there shocked. There was no way he could be a father. He only had sex with Hinata once and that was only a few days ago. There was no way she could be pregnant. 'Wait I wasn't her first. Who ever had sex with her first has to be the father.' "I can't be the father. I only slept with her once and that was a few days ago and I wasn't her first."

Tsunade sighed "Hinata I think you need to take it from here." Tsunade walked out of the room and rubbed her temples. God she needed a drink.

"Hinata what is going on?"

"Please sit down Sasuke. It's a long story."

Sasuke stood there dumbfounded Hinata's words hitting him like a ton of bricks, but what surprised him the most was that he believed her. He knew Hinata would never lie to him and his heart told him this was the truth even if it sounded crazy. He placed a hand on Hinata's still flat stomach. "So this is my child?"

Hinata nodded

"So why did I forget everything and how did I turn into a child?"

"I gave you a pill that made you forget."

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke asked

"Well what happened was Sakura gave you a pill and it turned you into a child. After a while you started to turn back, but you were having side effects you were getting sick so I had to give it to you. I didn't want to give it to you, but I had to. I'm so sorry."

Sasuke pulled Hinata into a hug. "You don't need to apologize. You did what you thought was best."

"So you're not mad at me?

"Of course not. Even those I don't remember anything, but I know one thing." He grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest. "My heart belongs to you."

Hinata bit her lip trying to hold back the tears that were trying to escape. She felt so relieved, She was so scared Sasuke wouldn't believe her and wouldn't accept her or their child.

"It might take me awhile, but I want to remember. No matter what I'll try to find a way to remember."

Hinata couldn't help, but smile.

"That reminds me how far along are you?"

"3 weeks"

"Um this is a strange question, but was I the one who took your virginity?"

"Yes"

"How did we lose it?" Sasuke asked

"In the shower."

Sasuke's eyes widened "We did it in the shower? Why did we do it in a shower? A first time should be done in the bedroom."

Hinata couldn't help, but giggle. "That's what you said to me after we did it, but doing it the shower is all it took to get me pregnant."

"I got you pregnant on the first try?"

"Yes I believe so or was it the second try or maybe it was the fourth try."

"Sasuke paled "Wait how many times have we done it not counting the time we did it on our mission."

"Let me see about seven times in two days."

Sasuke mouth dropped. "Have me done it anymore than that?"

"No not until the mission at least."

Sasuke felt like his head was going to explode. Everything was so crazy. He just found found he was very sexually active with Hinata, Was the one who took her virginity, and he was going to be a father. All in one day. Sasuke sighed and rested a hand on his forehead. He had a massive headache.

I hope you liked the chapter. Sasuke finally knows, but the poor guy is so confused on what to do. Please review


	19. Chapter 19

Hey thank you for the reviews last chapter. The next chapter will probably be the last one unless people ask for more. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 19

Sasuke groaned in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. How was he going to gain his memories. He talked to Tsunade and Sakura to see if they had anything, but the only thing they had would just cause more damage and he didn't want that. He sighed "This is going to be a lot harder than he thought."

Hinata sighed and entered the Hyuga estate. It was nice to be finally home.

"Hinata your home?"

Hinata smiled and hugged her sister. "It's good to see you Hanabi."

Hanabi smiled "How did the mission go?"

"It went fine."

"I heard you got sick on your way home. Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine."

"Are you sure Hinata. Your chakra flow is different."

Hinata paled She almost forgot your chakra was different when your pregnant. "Um don't worry about 's nothing. I got to unpack. I'll talk to you later." Hinata ran to her room.

Hanabi stood there confused. Something didn't seem right and she was going to find out.

Hinata frowned how was she going to tell her family she was pregnant. It was against Hyuga law not to have sex until marriage and she broke that rule. If her father found out she would be in big trouble.

Hinata sighed and took a bite of her dango.

"Is there a reason why you called me out here?" Sasuke asked

"Well I was just wondering how the memory thing is going? Have you found anything that will help?"

"No. I spoke with Tsunade and the only things they have would just make it worse."

"Have you tried talking to Ino? She could probably help. Her family is known for going into people's minds."

"No I actually didn't think about that, but there's only one problem."

"What's that?"

"It's Ino. I don't want her snooping around in my mind and finding out about embarrassing stuff."

"Sasuke it might be are only choice."

Sasuke groaned "Fine, but if she snoops I'll kill her."

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke sighed as Ino placed her hands on his head. "I'll try to unlock your lost memories has best as I can. I'll try not to look at anything to personal. Also this might hurt."

Sasuke nodded

"Okay here I go."

Hinata bit her lip as she watched Ino start. She hoped it would work.

Ino looked through his brain, but froze at the awful sight of Sasuke's parents dead bodies. She frowned She couldn't help, but pity Sasuke. Something so awful should have never happened to a child.

Ino sighed she been looking for an hour, but still couldn't find it. Just when she was about to give up she found something. There sat a eight year old Sasuke and right next to him was a sleeping Hinata. She looked around and noticed they were under a tree at the park. Ino's eyes widened when Sasuke cupped Hinata's cheek and gently kissed her.

Ino's face turned bright red when she was the next memory. Sasuke pulled Hinata in the shower and kissed her. She turned even redder when they started to have sex. "No wonder Hinata's pregnant." 'I just hope he doesn't know I saw this. He would kill me.'

Later  
Sasuke's eyes shocked opened and looked around and froze at the sight of Hinata.

"Sasuke are you okay? Do you remember anything?" Hinata gasped when Sasuke pulled her into a demanding kiss not caring that Ino was the room.

Sasuke pulled away and stared at a blushing and very confused Hyuga in front of him.

"Sasuke" Hinata gasped when Sasuke grabbed her hand and started to drag her out of the room. "Wait Sasuke what are you?" Hinata gasped when her back hit a tree. She looked around and noticed they were in the woods. 'How did we get here?' "Sasuke?" Hinata gasped when Sasuke attacked her mouth.

Ino just stood there dumbfounded "What just happened?" 'Did Sasuke just kiss her and dragged her out o here?'

Sasuke growled and ripped Hinata bra off her. He grabbed her breasts and massaged them in his hands.

Hinata closed her eyes and let out a moan. "Sasuke what's going on?"

Sasuke smirked and placed her needy nipple into his mouth and gently started sucking. "Isn't it obvious Hinata. Why do you you think I started doing this out of nowhere?"

Hinata's eyes shot open. "You remember?"

Sasuke chuckled and ran his tongue against the hardened bud. "Smart girl"

Hinata could help, but smile.

Sasuke pulled away from her nipple and stared into her eyes. He sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. ""Hinata can you ever forgive me for forgetting you?"

Hinata ran her fingers through his locks. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I gave you a pill to turn you back against your will."

Sasuke smiled "It's all in the past. All that matters right now is you." He pulled her into a demanding kiss.

The next thing she knew she was completely naked her back still against the tree.

Sasuke growled and thrusted into her. God he missed this. Sure he just had sex with her just a few days ago, but that wasn't him. When Hinata gave him the pill apart of his brain was put to sleep, but now that it was awake it was going crazy. He felt like he hadn't seen Hinata in over a month. The only thing he wanted this second was her.

Hinata whimpered when her back kept hitting the rough bark on the tree with each thrust Sasuke gave.

Sasuke growled when Hinata's nails dug into his back. That just made him thrust harder.

The only thing could he heard was the sounds of their moans and there love making. At that minute nothing else mattered to them.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He was getting close. He pulled halfway out and thrusted back in.

Sasuke and Hinata both let out a cry and climaxed together.

Sasuke fell to his knees with Hinata still inside of him. "Sorry" Sasuke panted "I was going to take you to our place, but I couldn't wait."

Hinata giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "It's alright."

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his face against her neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Sasuke smiled and placed his hand on Hinata's stomach. "Hinata will you marry me?"

Hinata's eyes widened "Of course I will."

I hope you liked this chapter. Please review


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone thank you for the reviews last chapter. This will probably be the last chapter. I'm glad you guys have enjoyed this fanfic. Thank you for all the love and support. I wouldn't have been able to finish it without you guys. I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 20

Hinata sighed and rested her head on Sasuke's naked chest. She was so happy that he was finally back to normal. She really missed him. "Sasuke"

Sasuke rubbed Hinata's back. "What is it Hinata?"

"What are we going to tell my father? If you want to marry me you better ask for his permission and he doesn't know that I'm pregnant."

Sasuke froze "He doesn't know you're pregnant?"

Hinata shook her head no.

Sasuke sighed "Your father is going to kill me."

Hiashi sighed and took a sip of his wine. He glared at the Uchiha across from him. Last time he saw him he was still a boy. That boy was now replaced with a grown man. He still couldn't believe his daughter was able to convince him to let the Uchiha have dinner with them.

Hanabi looked around and noticed the room was quite tense. Her father and the Uchiha were just sitting there glaring daggers at each other while her older sweet sister was just sitting there being awkward. She didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was had to be bad.

"Um father." Hinata spoke for the first time during dinner.

"What is it Hinata?" Hiashi asked

"Well Sasuke and I were wondering if we could speak with you in private after dinner?"

Hiashi sighed "Fine"

Hinata smiled and took a sip of her water.

Sasuke and Hinata sighed and took a seat on the love seat waiting for Hinata's father to show up.

Sasuke stared at Hinata and noticed she was shaking. He gently grabbed her hand and held it. "It's okay. I'm here for you."

Hinata bit her lip and nodded.

Hiashi walked into the room and noticed that his daughter and the Uchiha were holding hands. "So what did you want to speak with me about?"

Sasuke sighed and gave Hinata's hand a gentle squeeze. "Mr. Hyuga I came here for a certain reason. These past few months with Hinata have been the best days of my life. Hiashi I love your daughter and I want to marry her."

Hiashi sighed and took a seat on the opposite side of the room. "Hinata do you feel the sameway?"

Hinata blushed "Yes father"

Hiashi stared at Sasuke. "Tell me Sasuke how did you fall in love my daughter?"

"Well when I turned into a child. I thought Hinata was my Kaa-san because she looked so much like her. Even those she didn't have to she loved and cared for me like a mother would. Soon I started to fall in love with her. She was so kind and gentle. I couldn't help, but fall in love."

"I see. II just have one more question Sasuke? Have you touched my daughter in anyway?"

Sasuke turned pale. "Um yes ."

Hiashi glared at Sasuke. "Did you get her pregnant?"

Sasuke's face became almost as white as a ghost. "Yes Sir"

Hiashi stood up and out of nowhere punched the wall. He turned around to face Hinata and Sasuke. "Hinata why did you have sex with him! You know it's against our families law not to have sex before marriage!"

Hinata frowned "The first time was an accident."

Hiashi gritted his teeth. "Sasuke you dishonored my daughter. Why should I give you permission to marry her? You probably only want to marry her because she's pregnant."

Sasuke stood up "That's not true. I love your daughter with my whole heart! I would die for her." Sasuke froze when he felt Hinata grab his hand. "Hinata"

"Sasuke please let me handle this."

Sasuke sighed and sat back down.

Hinata took a deep breath and stood up. "Father I know you're angry at Sasuke, but it's just as much as my fault as his. I wanted to have sex with him. I knew it was wrong,but I didn't care because I love Sasuke. If you won't bless our marriage we will get married without your permission . I'm 18 years old father I can make my own decisions."

Hiashi sighed "I won't bless this marriage, but I won't stop you from getting married ether."

Hiashi froze when Hinata hugged him.

"Thank you father."

Hiashi pushed her away. "You know the rules when you break the Hyuga laws."

Hinata frowned and noded

"You're no longer part of this family."

Hinata bit her lip as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I know."

Hiashi gritted his teeth. "Please go."

Hinata nodded and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "I love you father."

Hinata walked out of the estate with Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and wiped her tears. "Isn't he being a little too cruel."

Hinata shook her head. "No. What he did was out of kindness. Are family have laws if a woman gets pregnant out of wedlock the girl's father must put her to death."

Sasuke's eyes widened "I didn't know that. If I knew I would of never had…"

Hinata forced a smile. "It's okay Sasuke you didn't know. Part of it was my fault I should've pushed away before we had sex in the shower. I didn't think I would become pregnant since I was under birth control."

Sasuke pulled Hinata into a hug. "I know this is selfish of me, but I'm glad you didn't push me away and I'm glad you're pregnant with our baby."

Hinata hugged him back "Me too"

Hiashi fell to his knees as tears streamed down his face. He had no choice. He either had to kill his daughter or kick her out of the family. It was so unfair. People didn't realize this, but even those he was the head of the Hyuga's he had no power over this.

A few weeks later  
Sasuke smiled and watched as Hinata walked down the aisle. She wore a long white dress with a lace turtleneck and laced sleeves. Sasuke smirked she looked so beautiful. He still couldn't believe he was getting married. Specially to the most beautiful woman in Konoha.

A few years later  
Hinata gasped when the front door opened and a small boy ran to hug her.

"Kaa-san!"

"Sasuke?"

The boy froze and stared at his mom like she was crazy. "Sasuke? Mom why did you call me Daddy's name? I'm not Sasuke I'm Itachi."

Hinata gasped "I'm so sorry Itachi I was just having some dejavu."

"Dejavu? What's that?"

"A feeling when something like this has already happened to you."

"Okay, but guess what today is Kaa-san!"

Hinata couldn't help, but giggle. Watching her son getting all excited was just so cute. "Hmm let's see what is today. Is it Christmas?"

"No it isn't. It's April Kaa-san not December."

"Is it Easter then?"

The small boy pouted. "Kaa-san stop tasing me."

Hinata giggled and pulled the small boy into a hug. "Sorry I could help it. You were just too cute."

"So do you know what today is?" Itachi asked

Hinata smiled "Of course I do. Today is your birthday."

Itachi's face lit up. "You remembered!"

Hinata kissed his forehead. "Of course I remembered. You and your sister are both special to me. That reminds me where's your sister?"

"I'm not sure some boy at the academy asked her if he could talk to her."

Itachi and Hinata both froze when the front door opened and slammed. There stood a very pissed off Mikoto.

"Mikoto sweetie is everything okay?"

Mikoto gritted her teeth. "Boys are idiots."

Hinata stood there dumbfounded staring at her five year old. "What happened?"

"Some boy called me ugly and a tomboy so I beated him up. I bet he wishes he didn't. He came home with a bloody nose, but what I don't get is why I got in trouble. He was the one who started it. Thanks to him I'm now suspended for a week!"

Hinata's eyes widened. "Wait you're suspended? Why didn't the school call me?"

"Because they called me."

Hinata gasped when Sasuke walked into the house. "Sasuke"

Sasuke smirked and pulled Hinata into a demanding kiss.

Hinata stood there dumbfounded. "I thought you were on a mission?"

"I was. I just got back. Just in time for Itachi's birthday."

Itachi smiled and hugged his Tou-san. "I missed you Tou-san."

Sasuke smiled and ruffled his son's hair. He then stared at his still confused wife. "Are we going to have a party or not?"

Hinata gasped "Oh right"" She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a cake with 8 candles. She was about to light it when there was a knock on the door. Hinata placed the cake down on the table and answered the door. Hinata gasped "Father?"

Hiashi smiled and stared at his shocked daughter. "Hello Hinata."

Hinata finally snapped out of it. "Father what are you doing here?"

Hiashi sighed "I came here to see my grandchildren." Hiashi handed a present to Itachi. "Happy birthday Itachi."

Itachi stared at the present in his hands and then at the old man that gave it to him. Who was this guy?

"Um Itachi this is your grandfather." Hinata said.

Itachi nodded and slowly opened it and gasped. It was one of those remote control cars that he wanted for so long.

Hiashi gasped when the little boy hugged him.

"Thank you grandpa!"

Hiashi couldn't help, but smile. The boy sure looked a lot like Sasuke, but he definitely acted more like Hinata.

"Where's my present!" Mikoto yelled

Hiashi's eyes widened and stared at the little girl that was the spitting image of Hinata, but had Sasuke's cold and rude personality.

"Mikoto it's your brothers birthday not yours. Grandpa only brought a present for Itachi." Hinata said.

Mikoto groaned "No fair."

Sasuke's eye twitched as he watched the scene. "Aren't you forgetting something Hiashi."

Hiashi stared at Sasuke "Nope"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. 'That bastard.' "Why the hell are you here Hiashi. You told Hinata she was no longer part of this family. Why are you here after nine years of no contact."

Hiashi sighed "It took me years, but I finally was able to change the law. We can be a family again."

Hinata face lit up. "Father."

"Get out."

Hinata froze and stared at her husband. "Sasuke"

"I said get out! Leave my wife and children alone! Don't ever come back here!" Sasuke pushed Hiashi out the door and slammed the door.

"Sasuke why?"

Sasuke stared at his tearing up wife. He walked out of the room and went into their bedroom.

"Mikoto Itachi mommy will be right back. You two play nice while mommy talks to daddy."

Hinata opened the bedroom door and stared at her frustrated husband sitting on their bed. Hinata sighed and took a seat next to him.

"He's a bastard. After all this time he finally decides to be a father."

"Sasuke it wasn't his choice."

"I know that, but even so he could of at least called you or come by once in awhile to say hi. What he did hurt you Hinata and I can't forgive that."

Hinata cupped his cheeks. "I know you can't, but please let him be part of this family. Not for me, but for our children. They need their grandfather."

Sasuke sighed "Fine"

Sasuke opened the door and glared at Hiashi. "Come on in."

Hiashi nodded and walked in.

Meanwhile in the Uzumaki household.  
Sakura gasped and ran to her son who was covered in bruises "Minato! What happened? Why are you covered in bruises?"

Naruto sighed "Go on Minato. Tell mommy what happened."

Minato pouted "I got in a fight with that stupid Uchiha girl."

Sakura's eyes widened "You got in a fight with Mikoto?"

"It was her fault! Why does she have to be so strong? A girl shouldn't be that strong. Girls are supposed to be girly and sweet not mean and a tomboy."

Sakura couldn't help, but smile. "Minato go your room I'll call for you when it's dinner time and you're not getting dessert after what you did. When Mikoto comes to school you better apologize."

Minato stomped off.

Naruto stared at Sakura with confusion. "What with that smile?"

Sakura giggled "Isn't it obvious. He as a crush on Mikoto."

Naruto laughed "Yeah right! There's no way my son likes her."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

A week later  
Minato groaned as he walked to school with a flower in his hand. His mother made him buy a flower with his allowance to give to Mikoto to say sorry. He froze when he noticed she was waiting by the academy gates. He walked over to her a light pink blush on his cheeks.

Mikoto glared at Minato. "What do you want loser." Mikoto froze her face turning red when he handed her a flower.

Minato grumbled "Sorry"

Mikoto face was completely red. "Baka! Why are you giving me a flower! Boys only give flowers to pretty girls not tomboy's like me."

Minato sighed "I'm sorry for calling you a tomboy and ugly yesterday."

Mikoto sighed "All is forgiven. Come on let's get inside before sensei gets mad at us."

Minato nodded and ran along with Mikoto.

Sakura and Hinata both giggled watching the whole scene.

"They totally like each other." Sakura said

"They do. Are boys are not going to be happy about this."

Sakura smiled "I can see it now Naruto and Sasuke fighting and trying to kill each other."

Hinata nodded "Yep"

Meanwhile somewhere in town.  
Sasuke punched Naruto right in the face. "It's your son fault! He called her ugly and a tomboy."

"Well it's not my fault your daughter is ugly."

"What did you say!" Sasuke growled

I hope you guys liked this extra long chapter. I hope you liked this story. Please review.


End file.
